My Harem Is A What Harem!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto's eyebrow twitching at Kakashi as his sensei stare at the girls and Kakashi slowly look at him with his eye. "...Naruto, are you..." "No!" Naruto screamed out, "It's not my fault that it happen that way! I blame you for sending me out on this mission!" "But I never tell you to go out and get a harem." Kakashi glanced at his wives, girlfriends and lovers. "I still blame you."
1. Kaguya Is A What!

**I present you one of the latest stories, My Harem Is A What Harem?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **We always see a lot of harem fic where Naruto end up with popular girls who happen to be sexy or very mature in a certain way. Have you ever wonder what would happen if Naruto end up getting a different type of harem and how it will turn out? What about the lands beyond the Elemental Continent? Well, wonder no more!**

 **Someone will ask about Naruto's age, he is sixteen in this story.**

 **Before we start, I will reveal what type of harem Naruto is going to get by accident and it's…Don't freak out…Loli. It also means there are some girls who are older but appear to be young. (Nowi from Fire Emblem: Awakening is best example).**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH?!.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kaguya Is A What?!**

* * *

"…Wait!" Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief as they float in front of Kaguya in a different dimension, both in their powerful mode. "Are you serious?!"

"We won't know until we try, will we?" Naruto smirked at him as his rival kept staring at him, "I've been secretly practicing this technique over the rasengan! I think this might give us our best shot!"

Sasuke slowly shake his head, "…If that might have some possibility of creating an opening with her…" He can't believe that he is going along with Naruto's stupid plan, "…Fine, I'll get my left eye ready then…" He brings his hands up in a seal, "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Naruto grinned, also creating a handseal and he wait for his rival's signal.

Kaguya just stare at them uninteresting until Sasuke's left eye widen at her, "Amaterasu!" The black flame form around the goddess and she quickly dispel them, her eyes widened at the charging blonde.

"Eat this!" Naruto summoned his clone and Kaguya was about to make her move but something happened with a next move. "SEXY REVERSE HAREM NO JUTSU!"

…What did he just say…?

Kaguya stare at a group of handsome men and they were all nude, their bits were covered by smoke. Slowly, her face burn up before a fist knocks her down to the ground with a crash and her body explode in smoke.

"This is the history of ninja, you bitch!" Naruto grinned.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted and they quickly surround her as the smokescreen clean up. They were about to attack her but they froze at the sight with a blink.

There, in front of them, stand a little pale girl with white eyes, look like a ten year old child. She have two long black horns sticking out of her long silver hair, her kimono stop right above her ankles and her red gem on her forehead have close up in a red line between her dot eyebrows. In other word, they were looking at a chibi version of Kaguya.

'…What are we looking at here?' Kakashi stare at the sight from the distance with Sakura, Naruto's clone and Obito, they don't know what to say.

Naruto stare at the chibi, she remind him of a cute rabbit for some reason and his hand move without thinking.

"Y-You…" Kaguya was about to snarl, only to frozen up as Naruto's hand unexpectedly rubs her head like a person do to a pet. She somehow finds it so warmth and blissful, her eyes slowly close at the feeling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BAKA!" Sakura roared at Naruto, the others stare at Naruto in disbelief.

"Ah, sorry!" Naruto removed his hand from her head, "My hand just move on…"

Pair of small hands on his hand halt him and he look down at Kaguya with a blink as she force it back on her hand. Naruto automatically pet her, noticing her blissful expression and he slowly lift his hand up, causing her to stare at him in shock as if someone just kick her puppy. He put it back down and her expression turn back to blissful then he remove it, placing it back on repeating as her expression keep changing.

"Kawaii…" Naruto pet her head with a chuckle, "You're so adorable."

"Y-You…" Kaguya's horns bolt up like lighting, her face become red.

"N-N-Naruto…" Sasuke gave him a look, did the dobe seriously say that?!

"What?" Naruto looked at him as he kept petting her, "It's true! Look at her!" He actually picks her up at her armpit, holding her out to Sasuke. "Doesn't she make you want to pet her?"

"That's our enemy…" Sasuke deadpanned at him with a twitching eyebrow, "The one who trapped everyone in eternity illusion to steal the rest of charka. The one who wants to destroy the world and reform it into whatever she want."

"Oh, right…" Naruto put her back down, petting her again.

" **Mother!"** The black Zetsu peeked out of Kayuga's sleeve, **"They are distracted! That is your chance to take them out!"** It move outward to attack Naruto but…

The chibi goddess unexpectedly destroy the black Zetsu with her barehand, to her opponents' suspire, and she look up at the shocked blonde. "Pet me more." Kaguya begged…No, she orders him, not begging, the goddess does not beg!

"Um, okay…" Naruto was about to pet her but he get a brilliant idea, "Only if you give up, release everybody from the Shinju Tree and end the war."

"Dobe, don't be ri…" Sasuke muttered before Kaguya cut him off.

"Deal." Kaguya said quickly, "Now pet me!"

Naruto grin at his rival with a thumb-up as he pet her head, "We did it! We won!"

"…" Sasuke smacked his forehead. 'Did we just save the world with a head pat?!'

"…" Kakashi stare at them with a sweatdrop, 'Did the world get saved by a head pat?!'

"…" Sakura dropped her jaw, "D-D-Did Naruto just end the war with a heat pat?!"

"…W-Wha…" Obito woke up dazedly as he looked around, "W-What happened? Where is Kaguya?"

* * *

Kakashi place a paper on top of the completed paperwork in the Hokage's office and he take a small glance out of the window, watching some people craving his face into the Hokage Mountain. It has been one year after the war and he can't believe that he becomes the sixth Hokage, among many things that happened…

"Sensei, I heard you need me for something." Kakashi spun around in his seat, facing Naruto as he walk in.

"Yeah…" The sixth Hokage's eye dart from his student to a familiar loli goddess at his side nervously, "…Hello, Kaguya…I don't remember calling for you…"

After the war, they discovered that Kaguya's loli form was her true appearance and she has been covering herself with the adult illusion for many years, due to politic back then. She suddenly moves into the Konohagakure a few days after the end of the war and they decide that she would live with Naruto for many reasons, what they don't know is that it will make her think…

"Have you forget?" Kaguya turned her nose up in air, "It is the wife's duty to be at her husband's side."

Kakashi look at Naruto's exhausted expression with amusement, "Ah, that's right. I forget you are traditional."

"We're not married…" Naruto groaned under his breath, yelping lightly as the chibi goddess give him a stern glance and he turn to his sensei quickly. "So what do you need me for?"

"Naruto, it's no secret that the people want you to be the next Hokage, due to your popularly and status as the war hero." Kakashi cleared his throat, "But the problem is you don't have enough experience in some certain areas."

"Politics, right?" The blonde's shoulders slumped.

"Well, that's one of them." Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Anyway, to rectify them, I decide to give you an S-rank diplomatic mission." Naruto perked up at the mention of the mission, "Currently, we are working forward to the peace between five nations but the problem is we don't know about the others beyond the Elemental Continent and oversea. The elders, kages and I decide to choose you as an envoy so you can travel around the world to expanding the branch of peace to the leaders. We believe it would take about two years or so, give or take, until you can do it within one year."

"…Wait, just me?" Naruto rubbed his neck with a rapid blink.

"No." Kakashi glanced at Kaguya, "We don't want you to be alone so your 'wife' is going with you."

"Thank you." Kaguya smirked as the blonde grumble something about not his wife.

"And Obito will join you two." The hokage said, to Naruto's surprise.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto scratched his head, "I mean, Obito don't have much time left."

Obito was planned to be imprisoned for the rest of his life but the allies discovered that he was dying, due to overexhausted of charka, old injuries and a mysterious illness. They relocated him in his old birthplace after they sealed his access of charka off.

"Hai, I'm sure." Kakashi nodded solemnly, "The mission has reached to Obito's ear, via me, and he expresses his interest in traveling around the world before he…" He can't say it, "…Do you have an issues with it?

"No, no, not at all." Naruto waved it off with a shaking head, "He's good guy to me, I'm just concern with his health but if he want it then it's alright with me."

"I do have an issue." Kaguya crossed her arms, "What if he'll get in our way when we consume our relationship for the first time?"

"…We are not gonna do it!" The paled blonde screamed out but his self-proclaimed wife ignores him.

"Don't worry, he know better to not get in your way." Kakashi chuckled heartedly.

"Don't encourage her!" Naruto shouted at his sensei with widened eyes.

* * *

After return to his apartment from the Hokage's tower, Naruto spend most of his time packing the essentials and his clothes, sealing his weapons within the scrolls. "Is it necessary to pack this much of ramen?" Kaguya watched Naruto blankly as he sealed the five hundredth ramen.

"Of course it is!" Naruto replied, "You never know if there are some countries that don't have ramen!" He sit down on the sofa to take a short break and he release a sigh as soon as Kaguya climb onto his laps, pressing her back against his chest. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" He rubbed her head with a mumble, it have become an habit since she move into his place and his laps always get occupied by the loli goddess, even in public.

"No…" Kaguya moaned blissfully under his hand with closed eyes, her tiny hands pull his free arm around her small body.

Naruto roll his eyes as his left arm hug her, pulling her closer. "Okay then…" His fingers massaging her scalp, causing her to push her head against his hand deeply and the blonde think to himself. 'How big is the world? I don't think I know anyone who has gone beyond the sea expect for…' "Hey, Kaguya, where do you come from?"

"Mmm, it has been long time since I remember and I'm sure my birthplace has changed in name and location." Kaguya replied, "But that is not important right now. The important thing we have to do right now is…MAKE BABIES!"

Before Naruto can react, Kaguya suddenly kiss him from her position and she was about to pounce on him, only to be holds up at arm length by Naruto. "No, no!" Naruto leaned his head back out of her grabbing hands, "We only have been dating for two months! It's too way soon and I'm not comfortable with that!"

"I have been sealed in the damn moon for centuries and you're not going stop me from fucking your brain out!" Kaguya screamed childishly with kicking legs, trying to grabbing her secret lover. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT HAVE BEEN SINCE I GET SOME?! GIMME, GIMME!" It's good thing that she don't remember to use her abilities or Naruto will never hear the end of that.

'I-I hope this mission will take it off her mind.' Naruto kept the horny loli goddess at bay with a nervous gulp, little did he know is that the mission will increase his headaches and frustration.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHIWH?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **There will be a lot of arcs, fyi.**

 **I can't believe Naruto just saved the world by petting Kaguya without thinking it first! He might regret it because Kaguya chase him around against his will but it turn out he don't mind it since they have been dating in secret for two months…Wait, what? How did that happened?!**

 **Will we find out why he is dating her? Where will they travel to? Who will they meet and who will be part of his harem, accidentally or not? Will Kaguya get some? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	2. What Plans!

**Thank you for reviews, feedback and suggestions.**

 **Wow! To be honest, I was really worried about it when I post the first chapter but a lot of people like/love it! I'm glad about that.**

 **Yes, the story is humor and can be ridiculous at some time but at same time, it also will have dark and serious moments, fyi.**

 **Some readers called it when they make the list because some characters happen to be in it…But some characters don't make cut for a reason.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Qrious: Jiraiya might have a mixed feeling about that.**

 **Guest: It's loli only…But Kaguya is a loli milf if that help.**

 **Riku: I can say is that Naruto will never get sharingan at all.**

 **Rexy: Let's say that happened but they didn't lose their arms.**

 **Lemon Lover: Um…That's kinda up in air for now…I don't know.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AN: IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ IT. The reason why I write it in cap because I know there will be some readers who might jump to the conclusion if a certain character shows up in the story.**

 **Loli harem: I honestly don't know how large the harem will be but I can say it's gonna be pretty massive and most people asked me about what type of loli is it…**

 **The answer is a lot of types. All range from good to villainous! Weak to powerful! Civilians (Yes, civilians as in normal people with no power, you hear me right!) to whatever they do for life! Human to different species (Monster girl, monster, furry, alien, whatever they are)! From manga to games! Some certain characters will be deaged/lolifiy. Some will be pretty ridiculous *Cough*Daughterswhoaretime-travelerfromalttimeline*Cough* to 'OMFG, WTF ARE YOU THINKING' *Cough*likegirlsinreddressandmonsters*Cough*! There will be OC and semi-OC (Meaning some will look like a certain character but with different name, etc)!**

 **Most of their origins will be different for many reasons while some origins remain same but tweak a bit. Some encounters and background will be similar to the character's cannon whatever they are from.**

 **Each of them will fall in love with Naruto in many different ways and not all will join immediately and they all have different issues.**

 **Some certain characters will have sister-brother/father-daughter relationship at first until they get a little older…You'll know when you see them.**

 **Plus, not all girls from same series will be in one place, meaning some are scattered all over the world.**

 **There is a very good chance that I don't know a lot of loli characters since I can't know everything that existed (I really don't watch animes at all, I'm more manga person) and if you know any loli-type characters. You can recommend it to me with their name, where they come from and their debut so I can find them easily. Keep it in mind, not everyone will make the cut so there's a good chance that some won't be in the harem. NO SYOC!**

 **Now with these long stuff out of the way…**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of MHIWH?!.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What Plans?!**

* * *

The day of department has arrived so faster and Naruto stand outside the main gate with Kaguya as he wait for Kakashi to show up with Obito, he have a large storage scroll on his back, filled with dozens of different scrolls. He was itching to start his long journey because he really want to see the world beyond the Elemental Continent then rub it in Sasuke's face when he come back.

While he was lost in his mind, Kaguya was in a very deep thought. She feel so furious inside because she make a lot of plans yesterday in order to consume their relationship for the first time but his friends have to throw a wrench in by throwing a damn farewell party for him before he leave. Do they have any idea how much work she put into that?! Well, if that happened, he would rebuff her advancement because she's not stupid enough to know that he feel uncomfortable with her loli appearance and to make it worst, there was some busty bimbos staring or following him around like this Hinata girl! She remember one time she tried to use her illusion to seduce Naruto a week into their secret relationship.

* * *

" _Um, what's up with the adult genjutsu?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at Kaguya as soon as she stride into the living room under her genjutsu._

" _I decide to use this form for you, darling." Kaguya sat down next to him, "It will make it easy for you so we can continue with our marriage."_

" _Again, we're not married…" The blonde faced her with a sigh, "…And can you please not use this form? I want to see the real you."_

" _Eh?" The confusing goddess blinked at him._

" _I prefer your true form because it feels a bit weird to dating you in this form because that's like saying I only care about your outer appearance and that I'm in love with a false person." Naruto scratched his head nervously, "…Well, that and you're so cute."_

" _O-Oh…" Kaguya dropped her genjutsu with a blush, "So this form is acceptable to you?" Naruto rub her head softly with a small grin, causing her blush to grow massive. "…Then why don't you ravage me?"_

" _I-I-I'm not…" Naruto stammered before the loli goddess gasp out._

" _Oh, I see…" The loli goddess looked up to him, "You're one of these men who like it when girls act first." She nodded to herself, "I see, very well…GIMME BABIES!" She lunges at him._

" _NO, NO, NO!" The blonde ducked under the flying chibi, "HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU COME TO THIS CONCLUSION?!" He leaped over her, "I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT!"_

* * *

Kaguya chew on her thumbnail lightly, she need to come up with a plan but how?! She snap out into the reality as soon as she hear Naruto call out to a familiar person and they raise their eyebrow at the sight of a unique transportation.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto raised his hand up to greeting the hokage, "What's up with this caravan? Where's Obito?"

"Obito's inside because he don't want anyone to see him on the way out." Kakashi jabbed his thumb at the unique red-and-green caravan. The caravan appears to be a lovechild, mixed between Vardo and freight, and there were two of them, connecting to each other.

The front caravan has a two-seat buckboard with footrest and guard to prevent anyone from falling off the side or back, behind it was a blue curtains that hide a pouch and door. It has four small windows on one side and in the back, there was a small balcony that connects to the second caravan and it have two wooden gates on both side of the balcony with ladder steps.

The rear caravan resemble the freight mostly and it look like it have no windows to naked eyes but they can see four small rectangle sections of outline on both sides, two on top and bottom. Naruto guess these outlines are drawers for the windows. It also have a small balcony in the back like the first one but he see four holes and six metal pegs with locking mechanism.

In the very front, there are four horses and it doesn't look like your average horses because they have more muscles and they are two time larger. The first one is a black Friesian horse, the second one is white mustang horse with grey mane, the third one appear to be a mixed between Shire and Morgan horse with brown fur and white mane, and the final horse is a black Marwari horse…Why does the fourth horse look like he's annoying by something?

"And that is your transportation for the travel, it's tough enough to take many damages and can withstand under any weathers." Kakashi pat the side of the caravan as he look at them with one eye, "Don't want you to rush the mission. You should take your sweet time going around the world…And knowing you, you might help some people out so it should be easy for them to travel with you for a bit." He rubbed his chin, "I dunno people beyond the sea don't have same ability like ours but I could be wrong about that…" He cleared his throat, "Back to the caravan, the first one is carriage for passengers with some storage shelves and drawers. The second one is filled with bunk beds and some drawers…Oh, right!" He fished a black scroll out of his robe before he hand it over to Naruto, "Here, it's a storage scroll with extra caravans. You can custom them to be anything you want it to be." He gave him a second yellow scroll, "And that is the fund for the travel. You'll be on your own if you guys run out of cashes."

"Thank." Naruto took them with a raised eyebrow, "But why extra caravan? I mean, isn't it enough to have two of these?"

"Meh, you never know what will happen out there." Kakashi waved it off with a shrug, "So…Are you two ready to go?"

"Hai!" The blonde ninja grinned widely with a thumb-up, "I want to be there at the port within three or four days!"

"Indeed." Kaguya nodded before she climbs into the second caravan, "I will claim the bed for us…"

"Please tell me there are more than two beds." Naruto muttered to his chuckling sensei.

"There are." Kakashi replied before he raise his hand at him in a good-bye wave, "Well, I better not hold you up. Bye, see ya in about two years or so."

"I'll send you the daily reports and some messages for the other." Naruto shook his head at his sensei's bye with a small chuckle, "See you later." He climb onto the buckboard and the masked hokage watch on as the caravan depart from the village before he slowly take his time to walk back to his office.

'Just few more years of this damn paperwork.' Kakashi pulled his infamous book out, 'Then it's all Naruto's problem.'

* * *

About four hours into the journey, Naruto memorize every inch of the forest as the caravan move at modest speed and he want to remember his homeland because he won't see it for next couple years or more since they don't know how big the world will be. A rustling sound catch his attention and he look back to see Obito move the curtain out of the way, he seems to be frail right now, due to bandage wraps all over his body. "Yo, Obito." He greeted, "How you do?"

"Fine for now." Obito coughed lightly with a smile, "I'll take over. You should go inside and unload your stuff." He gestured to the young ninja's large scroll.

"Sure, I need to take a short nap since I have been up all night." Naruto chuckled sheepishly and the one-eyed Uchiha shook his head with an eyeroll before they switch places and the blond ninja enter the caravan for the first time.

There are eight row of comfy benches right next to the window, each two benches face each other, and on the other side, there were three shelves with two dressers, four cabinets. Naruto can see some scrolls on the shelves and it look like they were storages for the foods, drinks, and extra weapons.

Naruto walk to the second caravan and he see four bunk beds, two on both sides with small drawers between them and there were a few small chest on top of the drawers, and there was a rear door. One of the bottom beds was occupied by a loli goddess and she seems to be expecting for something from looking at her eyes as she met his eyes.

"Darling, why don't you join me for…" Kaguya move the blanket off at her side.

"I'm taking the top." Naruto deadpanned as he moved the chest down from the right drawer before he places the scroll on it and he climb into his bed, facing down. He immediately fall asleep right away.

"Dammit." Kaguya tossed the blanket off to reveal a white gown and she change out into her normal attire. She can't do anything to him in his sleep because she doesn't want to get in trouble with him and lose this wonderful head petting for good. She decides to take a seat in the passenger carriage to watch the scenery while try to come up with some plan.

* * *

Two days later, the horses galloping along the trail at their own pace as Naruto and Obito sit together in the buckboard and they were in a very important discussion…"No, no, ramen is the best dish for the main course!" Naruto glared at him.

"No, it's sushi!" Obito glared back, "Everyone knows sushi goes with everything!"

"Bullshit!" The blonde ninja barked back, "With ramen, you can put whatever you want in! You can combine it with any meat, vegetable and many more! There are only limit when it come to sushi!"

"Ramen is bad for your health!" The one-eyed Uchiha replied, "It's a miracle that you turn out like that instead of…" He got cut off as soon as Naruto pull him into a headlock and they start to wrestling with each other, shouting over their favorite dish at loud volume.

"Enough." Kaguya yank the curtain away with narrowed eyes, "You two have been arguing over foods for hours."

"Sorry about that, Kaguya-sama." Obito muttered nervously.

"But it's not just foods, it's food of the gods." Naruto muttered under his breath, releasing his hold on Obito before he snap his fingers together. "Oh, Kaguya, why don't you break the tie? Ramen or sushi, which one is best?"

"Ramen, of course." The chibi goddess answered without missing a beat.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The Uchiha pointed at smug blond with a cry, "You know she always take your side!"

"So?" Naruto smirked smugly, "It's two against one."

"…" Obito turned back to the road with a grumble, mumbling something about lousy cheater and unfair. Naruto was about to taunt him again but he sense something heading toward the caravan in the distance and he turn his head to west, causing Obito to look at him confusingly. "What's up?"

"I sense someone coming to us." Naruto replied as he focus his sense on the source, "And it's pretty fast…Shinobi, I bet."

"Friend or hostile?" the Uchiha asked.

"Not sure." He replied, "I feel a tiny negative emotion, somewhere close to angry and sad…" The war hero glanced back, "You should get inside." Obito nod at him before he quickly get inside, he know he will get in the way because he's weak as a normal civilian. Naruto leap down from the caravan and he create a clone to watch after the horses before he jump into a clearing near the caravan then wait for the person to show up. He doesn't have to wait for long as soon as a figure shunshin on a high branch with a smirk and Naruto blink rapidly with a raised eyebrow.

The person turn out to be a little girl with black hair that reach to her waist, around ten or twelve he assume, and her attire was pretty unique to him. She wears a white and black frilled dress and bonnet with fake cat ears, cat tail, and black angel-like wings on her back, white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cartoonish cat heads. She carries a black-and-white frilled umbrella in her right hand and she wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye. He doesn't see any headband on her.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The girl smirked at him smugly, it look like she know him but again, everyone know about the war hero. "I come to…"

"Are you lost, little girl?" Naruto cut her off with a scratch behind his head, "Or do you come from a village around here?"

"…I'M SIXTEEN, YOU BASTARD!" The red-faced girl stomped her foot childishly with a roar, "AND MY NAME IS MIRAI, DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"…Really?" The blond ninja blinked surprisingly before he rub his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Mirai, it's just that you look like a ten year old or…"

"Uzumaki!" Mirai growled deadly with a throbbing vein, "I come to defeat you!" She immediately lunge at him from the branch as soon as she made her declaration and the Gothic Lolita swing her umbrella down but Naruto evade it, jumping back away from her. Mirai pointing the umbrella at Naruto and there was a sound of something clicking within the umbrella before hundreds of senbon needles and kunai launch out from the umbrella's tip. The weapons pierce Naruto's chest before he pop into thick smoke and a punctured log fall down.

Before Mirai can do anything, Naruto suddenly appear in front of her and he gives her sharp uppercut to her chin, sending her up in air. "You almost took me by surprise." Naruto whistled out as Mirai flip back on her feet after she manages to regain her bearing in air and she quickly charge toward him with a flying tackle but the blonde ninja jump over her with ease. He immediately spin around in air to give her a swift kick to her back and it cause her to almost hit the tree but she stop herself by thrusting the umbrella's metal tip into the ground, slowing her down as it dug up a long thin trench across the field.

Mirai glare at him deadly before she unexpectedly throw her umbrella at him like an kunai as she charge toward him at a high speed. The sage duck under the umbrella and he deliver a haymaker but Mirai surprised him by summon her umbrella back to her hand, parrying his hand then she kick him in stomach swiftly. It almost takes his breath away as Naruto quickly evade her barrage of punches and kicks and Mirai thrust her umbrella's tip at him but the blonde ninja knock it up in air before he move back away from her.

"For a little girl, you sure hit hard." He rubbed his stomach, his blue eyes stay on the Gothic Lolita and his statement seems to piss her off again.

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" Mirai shouted angrily before she hike her dress up, "TAKE THAT! HIDEN NINPOU: LANDKREUZER!" A large cannon pop out under her dress as if she was whipping it out like…Naruto immediately wash the bad mental image out of his head…before she jump on top of it as dozens of weapon launchers stick out around her from nowhere.

"Wha…" The widened-eyed ninja choked on his spit, he doesn't see any seals on her.

"DIE!" The Gothic Lolita fired her launchers at him and countless kunai, cannonballs, senbon needles and shurikens rain upon Naruto but instead of hitting the ninja, the attack annihilate a log down to sawdust.

Naruto witness the sight from a safe distance and he gulp inaudibly, it's really good thing that he's experienced now enough to avoid the rain of death. 'I better stop her before it get out of hand.' He form a weaken version of Rasengan with his right hand and he jump out from the tree behind Mirai as she look around for him before she turn around to see him. "Rasengan!" The blonde ninja shove the charka ball toward her as she raise her umbrella in guard stance and the ball explode on the contact as soon as it ram into her weapon, sending her spiraling back across the clearing. That attack won't damage her much, just enough to stop her from continuing the battle and retreat…Until she happen to be stubborn like some certain people.

"Y-You bastard…" Mirai struggled to get back up on her feet and she gives him a deadly glare as soon as she stands up fully. "Eat that…HID…" She realizes that Naruto was looking away from her and his cheeks were dusting with pinkish tint. "HEY, DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gomen, but…" Naruto kept his eyes away from her with a embarrassing tone, "I can see…Um…" He pointed his index finger at her, "Y-Your dress…"

"Huh?" Mirai narrowed her eye at him before she feel some chilling breeze for some reason and she look down confusingly to see that her dress have been shredded, which reveal her white panty and… "KYAA!" She covered her tiny breasts with a red face, "Y-Y-YOU STRIP ME ON PURPOSE WITH YOUR STUPID JUTSU! Y-Y-YOU HENTAI!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" The blonde ninja cried out.

"LIES!" She cried out, trying to pulling her dress together to hide her body from him. "YOU KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU'RE TRYING TO SEE ME NUDE, YOU FILTHY HENTAI!"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW THAT WAS GONNA TURN OUT LIKE THAT!" He shouted back embarrassingly and there was a snap sound before they look down to see that her dress have fall apart, revealing her body to him again. There was a moment of silence between them before she wail out loudly.

"Y-YOU LEWDY PERVERT!" Mirai retreated from him at hasty pace with a deep blush and tears in her eyes, "THAT ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME! I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE FOR THIS CRIME!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Naruto screamed out again before he drop down on his limbs, "I-It was an accident…"

Two people have watch the whole thing from inside the caravan and Obito sweatdrop at the sight. "…T-That's quite…Um…Unexpected…"

"How dare he look at someone else than me. It should be me he's stripping." Kaguya scowled, causing Obito's sweatdrop to enlarge.

* * *

They resume their travel and the Uchiha peek at the sulking blonde ninja before he shake his head wearily, it have been almost five hours after Naruto's battle and he kept muttering 'it's an accident' like a mantra. "…Naruto…" Obito pat his back, "It's okay, man, we know it was an accident. You didn't do that on purpose."

"T-T-Tell that to this Mirai girl…" Naruto hid his face behind his hands, "I destroy her dress with Rasengan and I saw her…" He threw his hands up with heavy blush, "That never happened to me before!"

"Yeah, but at least you don't destroy her panty or cripple her for life." Obito said lamely, he doesn't know how to cheer someone up and it have been too long since he did that. His companion looks at him oddly before he sighs deeply.

"You're right, kinda." Naruto scratched his head unsurely, "I hope she'll forgive me when we get back."

"…So do you think she's one of few people who don't support the peace?" Obito spoke up after few minutes, there was a minority that doesn't want peace in the Elemental Continent for their own personal reason but the kages don't have to worry about them because it was just very few, mostly arms trader and nukenins.

"Nah, she doesn't give off the same aura like some." The blonde ninja replied, "It's like if she want to prove something, I don't know."

"I see." Obito hummed lightly.

"Anyway…" Naruto pulled the map out, "There is a small town near here and we would be there in about one or two hours." He glanced at Obito, "Do you think we should stop there for the night or…?"

"Yeah." The Uchiha nodded, "What's the name of the town?"

"Hmm…" The blonde ninja checked the map, "Kamurocho. Never heard of this place before."

"Kamurocho?" Obito blinked, "I know that place, it's kinda like Tanzaku-gai but it's running by Yakuza clans."

"Yakuza?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about it because the Tojo clan rule over them and they're honorable." The Uchiha replied, "But again, it had been years since I visited Kamurocho."

"Oh." Naruto hummed to himself, "I guess we'll see how much it changed when we get there."

"Right." Obito nodded before he stands up, "I better let Kaguya-sama know."

"Alright." The teenager nods his head and the Uchiha step into the caravan before he turn back to the road as he check the map again to make sure that he was on the right path.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Naruto called into the caravan as soon as the horses drag it into Kamurocho and he was in awe at the sight of the town for the first time. It's almost like Tanzaku-gai, like Obito just said, and there were so many stores everywhere with bright neon signs that almost blind him right away, it reminds him of the red light district back home.

"Oh, the signs are new." Obito whistled out as he peek out around, "And these stores too."

"Too frivolous for my tastes." Kaguya said annoyingly, "And we have to stay here for a night?"

"Yes, we have to do some little shopping." Naruto replied before he rubs his chin, "I think we need to make the caravan more…Homely since we're gonna stick with it for few years."

"Like what?" The Uchiha raised his eyebrow, "Printings?"

"And oven!" Naruto grinned, "We need to get an oven for the ramen!"

"…How in the world can we make it work?" Obito stared at him with deadpan expression, "That's so ridiculous. It's a fire hazard, I must mention."

"And why do you need it?" Kaguya spoke up, "You can just use campfire to boil water."

"Because the oven is faster than the campfire." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Plus it's tastier…" That earn a headshake from his companions before he glance around, "Anyway, we need to find the inn and get rooms beforehand."

"There's a good place near here and it's cheap." Obito said before he pauses, "…If it's there." He wasn't sure if they shut it down or not because it has been too long since he visited this place and it look like the city has expanded during the times.

"We'll check it out." The teenager said.

"Make sure they have honeymoon suite for us." The loli goddess spoke up, "Then we can..."

"We are not getting one!" Naruto grumbled under his breath, ignoring her childishly pout.

* * *

The inn that Obito mentioned was still there and they book two rooms before placing the horses in the near stable, the creatures don't mind it since they were able to take a break for a night. Right now, Naruto wander around through the town while Kaguya went off on her own to purchase something for herself and Obito decide to take one look around before he turn in early, due to his health. The teenager notice that the street was pretty crowd, filled with many people, and he wonder if there was some festival going on right now as some suspected men ran around like headless chickens. A shop catch his eyes immediately and it was neither other than a ramen stand, named Kyuushuu Ichibansei Ramen, before he walk under the stand's curtain.

"Old man, give me one of every bowl on the menu!" Naruto grinned widely.

"…WHAT?!" The old man stammered out with widened eyes as few patrons stared at him as if he have a death wish. "O-O-One of every bowl?!"

"Hai, bring out the biggest pot you get." The teenager took his seat, his grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by as Naruto exit the stand with a small burp and he walk away from the gaping cooker and patrons as they staring at two tallest towering bowls. "Man, it's good…But not good as Ichiraku!" The grinning teenager patted his stomach and he resumes his sightseeing around the town for another ten minutes…Until someone bump into his legs and he look down confusingly to see a young girl on the ground.

The young girl has a long black hair down to her shoulder blades and she has black eyes. She wears a thick white coat with hood with unseen necklace, a red skirt and a pair of child black boots. She looks pretty afraid by look of her expression.

"Sorry about that." Naruto bend down with a smile, offering his hand out to her and she takes it as he helps her up to her feet. "You okay?" She nod shyly, "Good, I better let you go back to your parents…"

"I-I'm looking for mom." The little girl frowned sadly and the teenager glanced down at her, does that mean she is lost? "B-B-But I don't know where she is and…"

"There you are!" A raspy voice shouted out and the girl suddenly hid herself behind the confusing ninja's legs as a bulky thug shove several people away from him and other two skinny thugs, they all wear a grey suits. "So you thought you give us a slip, girl." The bulky thug glared at the girl behind Naruto's legs, "Come here!"

"N-No." The girl shook her head with a shiver as she tightened her grips on Naruto's pant leg out of fear and the sight make Naruto frown.

"Hey, you three should beat it." Naruto placed his hand on top of her head, aiming his glare at the thugs. "Or I'll gonna beat you."

"Stay out of that, fucking shi…" A bulky thug barked out, only to get cut off by a punch to mouth and he flung back against the wall before his body slowly slides down with a broken jaw, he was out cold.

"Watch your language, there's kid here." The teenager crossed his arms with a smirk before two shouting thugs pounce on him and he dodges their wild attacks with ease. He almost feel bad for them because he was obviously outclass them, due to his experience, and he throw a double punches, both striking the thugs' jaws and they drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 'And I don't have to use charka for that.' He turned to the awestricken girl with a smile, "There, now they won't bother you anymore."

"T-Thank you, mister." The little girl bowed shyly.

"Call me Naruto, the name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bend down to her level with a chuckle, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sawamura Haruka." The girl fidgeted nervously, "…Mister, will you help me find my mom?"

"Sure, I will." The ninja pet her head, "I promise you I will help you find your mother and I never go down on my promise. What's your mother's name and where was the last time you saw her?"

"I-I don't know, I only know she is here in Kamurocho and her name is Yumi…" Haruka looked down sadly.

"…Oh…" Naruto scratched his head, that would means two things. One, the mother might give her up a while ago and the little girl want to meet her or two, they might get split from each other and they don't think about set up a meeting place if they got lost…He hope it was the latter. "Ok." He stood up as he hold his hand out to her, "We'll look around and ask some people if they know any Yumi."

"Yes." Haruka grabbed his hand before they walk around, asking people for some clues.

* * *

"So you don't know any Sawamura Yumi?" Naruto frowned to himself as the clerk shook his head and he turn around with a sigh, it has been two hours and they weren't getting any closer. 'Guess we might stay around a bit longer…' He thought before he see Haruka staring at ice cream stand hungrily and he ruffle her hair lightly with a light chuckle. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Um, but I have no money…" Haruka muttered.

"Don't worry, it's my treat." Naruto lead her to the ice cream stand, "So what favor?"

"…Vanilla." The girl answered timidly and he purchased two ice creams before he hands one to her. "Thank you, Naruto." She licks her cream happily and the teenager chuckled at her innocence.

'I wonder how Kaguya is doing right now.' The teenager licked his cream with the lost girl.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't buy that?!" Kaguya glared at the female clerk with crossed arms.

"You can't buy that because you are underage." The clerk said with a single sweat bead on her right side, "No child your age should wear that…" She held a very revealing nightgown and it was three sizes too big for the loli goddess.

"I am not a child." Kaguya stomped her foot angrily, "I am a mature woman! Let me pay for it, I need it to consume my marriage with my husband!"

"…No, you can't." The paled clerk muttered, "…And we need to see the police about this husband of your…"

"Tsk!" Kaguya immediately left the store as the clerk cried out for her to come back, "Then I must take my business somewhere else." Sometime it sucks to be a loli.

* * *

Naruto and Haruka sit on the bench in the park and it was getting dark as the sun slowly set behind the mountain. He had sent his clones out to cover the field but no luck and he wasn't sure if this Yumi person is in the town. He receives some memories from his clone and it was kinda odd because most of them have Yakuza and some seedy thugs demanding him to tell them where the little girl is before the clone beat them up. 'Why are they after her?' Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, 'Is it because of this Yumi or her dad…Wait…' "Haruka, can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh." Haruka nodded.

"Beside your mother, do you have anyone else?" Naruto asked, "Like dad, aunt, uncle or…?"

"…Just mommy…" Haruka looked down sadly and he feels like a jerk for asking her that. "It was always me and mommy for long time…Then she say she have to go somewhere and left me behind…I-I want mommy to come back…"

"And that's why you come to looking for her?" The teenager rubbed his neck as she nodded sadly with a sniffle, "…Ah, I see…At least, you have me until we find her." She looked up to him confusingly, "What? I'm not gonna leave a cute girl all alone in city with bunch of bad people." He chuckled as she fidgeted with her fingers shyly with her head down before he pauses, "…Hey, do you know why these bad people want you for?"

"I don't know." Haruka shook her head, "They kept saying things like ryo and key."

"Key?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes, but I don't have any key." The little girl replied.

"Huh, that's weird." The blonde ninja leaned back against the bench with a scrunched-up face in deep thought. After a while, his head slump forward with a sigh before he look at her to see that she was getting sleepy and he realize something as he nearly smack his forehead. "Haruka, do you have any place to stay? It's getting late now." Haruka didn't respond to him as she squirm in her seat, "…Oh…You don't have any place?" A headshake, "…Oh, man!" He tried to figure it out, "Do you want to stay with me for now? I bet my friends, Obito and Kaguya, would love to meet you…If that's okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you." Haruka whispered.

"No problem." Naruto stood up with a smile as he holds his hand out to her, "Let's take one more look around before we turn in for the night." She was about to take his hand but they hear a voice and they look at the owner to see a man with about thirty Yakuza members.

The leader appear to be in his early thirties, he have a combed black hair with two bangs hanging out at the sides of his temple and a trimmed goatee. He wears a opening snake-skinned coat, revealing his muscled bare chest and part of colored tattoo, with a gold chain, a black skinny pant with belt and black dress shoes. He also wear a black leather gloves and an eye patch over his left eye, it have a symbol of golden snake. The man gives Naruto a wide grin, revealing his crooked dirty teeth and he twirl a metal bat in his right hand.

"I'll never expect that the Uzumaki Naruto, the great hero of our time and war hero, turn out to be the little girl's guardian!" The man laughed madly as several members behind him mumble to each other with different emotions, "You have been giving my boys some trouble lately."

"They were asking for it." Naruto replied as he shielded Haruka behind his legs, "They should leave her alone like I asked them to."

"Meh, they won't listen to you." The man shrugged his shoulders uncaringly with laughter, "…After all, there's a lot of moola at strike." He rubbed his index and middle fingers together with his thumb as he smirked at him, "And you two have the key to it."

"Sorry, no key on us." The teenager frowned before he sense a large number of negative emotions coming toward him from behind, somewhere around fifty, and he glance at her over his shoulders. He need to get her out of here so he create a clone sealless and the clone bend down to her with his back facing her. "Haruka, go with my clone. He'll take you to safe place where my friends are."

"B-But…" She looked at him worriedly, "What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you after I take care of these jerks." Naruto grinned.

"Promise?" Haruka muttered.

"I promise." The teenager smiled back before the clone takes her away from the park at shinobi speed, just in time before fifty members show up to join the other, and he turn back to the man and the members. "So…" He cracked his knuckles as he glared at the man, "Shall we?"

"You hear him." The man snapped his fingers, "Have at him, boys!" The members ran past him toward the ninja as the leader stays in his place and Naruto use kage bunshin to make a quick work. There were few members that have some training but it compare nothing to the full-trained shinobi and each clone have taken ten members out at a time, breaking their bones to make sure they stay down but not powerful enough to cripple them for life. The grinning leader cracks his neck out with a pop as soon as Naruto's clone knocks the last member out, "Phew, this must be quite a warm-up for you, pal." He mocked.

"Warm-up?" Naruto stared at the leader with a snort, "Oh please, I barely break a sweat." His eyes narrowed, "Now I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and get some answers."

"Sure, I'll give you all answers…" The man held his index finger out as his bat tap against his shoulder lightly, "On one condition. You, me, mano-a mano. No charka or any fancy jutsu shit of yours, no blades. Just pure hand-to-hand with any blunt weapons like this bat." He gestured to his bat, "You beat me, I'll give you all answers you want. I beat you, your life is mine!" His lip twisted into a maniacal grin, "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"…Deal." The teenager finally answered, "I don't need my charka to pound the shit out of you, one-eye teme."

The man bellowed out a loud laughter, "I like you, kid! The name is Majima Goro, the Mad Dog of the Shimano clan." Goro immediately lunge at the ninja as soon as he gave his name out and he swing the bat with all of his strength but the teenager duck under it as it buzzed over by his spiky hair. The mad dog's leg lash out at Naruto's face and it nearly scratch his cheek as the teenager bend his body backward to avoid the kick before Goro attempt to bash him with the swinging bat, only to miss as Naruto roll to his right side.

Naruto quickly shove the underneath of his feet down on the bat, forcing it to wrench out of the mad dog's grasp and he deliver a round kick, which land on Goro's left side of his face. The disoriented yakuza stumble back before the fist introduce itself to his mouth in a powerful movement, nearly knock him down but the mad dog quickly retreat back away from the blonde ninja.

Goro spit the blood out of his mouth as his lip form an grin before he charge toward Naruto and his right leg kick out toward the ninja's chest. Naruto catch it right before it can make a contact to his chest but the mad dog suddenly twist his body up in air as his left leg fly up, kicking Naruto's head and the action force him to release the mad dog as the said yakuza fall down on the ground. Goro immediately throw out a mule kick to Naruto's stomach and it almost takes his breath away from the surprise attack. The mad dog stand up, spinning around to attack the teenager again with other kick but Naruto recover quickly enough to avoid his kick.

The blonde ninja's hands lash out and they take hold of Goro's opening coat before Naruto ram his head into the mad dog's face, the metal headband add more damage to the headbutt. He repeat it three times as fast as he can and Goro attempt to plant his heel into Naruto's gut but he saw it coming as he shove the mad dog away from him before he fly out into the yakuza's body with a dropkick, which take Goro's breath out. Naruto roll up on his feet and he drive his fist into Goro's right temple by using the momentum of his roll-up and gravity, sending the mad dog tumble across the park with painful grunts.

The mad dog planting his hand down on the ground, his fingers dig into the dirt as he attempt to slow his body down until his back hit a tree and he stand up on his wobbly legs but it keep give out on him. "Haha, I'm so fucking glad you're not one-trick pony like some nin fuckers." Goro spit the blood out again with insanity laughter as he struggle to stand up, "I-I am so gonna enjoy it so much!" Again, his legs give out on him and the mad dog bash his knees with his right hand to steady them but it's useless. "Come on, blondie!" Goro hollered out to him, "The fight is not over until one of us is down for the count!"

"Sorry, but the fight is over." Naruto replied as the snarling mad dog kept trying, "You barely can stand up. Stop being so stubborn and give up."

"Never!" Goro spat, "I'm still up and raging for…"

"Pal, we can go on all day." The teenager pushed the mad dog's shoulders down from behind to keep him stay on the ground and out of his range. "But what's important to me right now is to reunite a daughter with her mother. Nothing else matter to me as long as she's happy and safe."

"…You're willing to go far for a stranger?" The mad dog glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's how I am." Naruto replied, "I can't stand around and do nothing if I see something like that in front of me."

The yakuza stare into his eyes with his good eye for a while, "…You're pretty honest." Goro slowly form a smirk, "And I like honest people." He finally collapse on the ground with a roaring laughter, "Fine, you win, you win! What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." The teenager looked down at him, "I want to know why you all are after Haruka…And if you know anyone by this name, Sawamura Yumi?" He wasn't sure if the mad dog knows where this lady is but he doesn't see any harm in that to ask him.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning." Goro started to explaining, "The Kamurocho is running by Tojo clan for many generations and this clan also rules over any families that take place in their town. The reason why they stay in power is because they have a biggest fund, all thank to the casinos and clubs that Tojo own…Until someone rob the clan blind and run off with the fund then this fucker hid it somewhere in Kamurocho! The Tojo clan and all families are over it because, you see, whoever finds the fund will rule over Kamurocho!"

"…And how does Haruka come into that?" Naruto frowned.

"There are some rumors that a little girl that fit her description has a key that will lead us to the fund." The yakuza answered, "I don't know where it starts…But we weren't getting closer to the fund and any rumors are good enough to check out right now."

"So you guys harass and terrorize the hell out of a little girl over a measly amount of money?" The teenager's frown tightened.

"…Wait, measly, you don't know?" Goro chuckled, "The fund is over ten billion ryo!" Naruto's eyes widened at the number, someone stole ten billion ryo and walk out with it without anyone noticing it? That's kinda fishy to him.

"Shit…" Naruto messed his hair up, "Now I understand why these assholes keep chasing us around but I can't forgive anyone for that. Thank for telling me, I gotta catch up with her." He was about to move out but Goro stop him.

"Hey, wait." The mad dog called out, "You asked about Sawamura Yumi, right? I kinda know this person."

"Really?" The teenager turned back sharply, "Where is she?"

"I met her around two or three days ago, she was looking for someone." Goro spoke, "Some guy named…Shit, what was the fucker's name? Ah…I forget his name…Anyway, the last thing I hear is that she went into Millennium Tower and she never come out of it."

"Millennium Tower?" Naruto blinked and Goro pointed out with a trembling finger as he follows the direction to see a tallest building. "Thank." He took one last look at the downed man before he shunshin out of the park back to the hotel.

"Heh, Uzumaki Naruto." Goro's hand dropped down on his chest as he chuckled out, "You better wash your neck because your life is so mine!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Haruka tackle into his legs as soon as Naruto return to the hotel room and she wrap her arms around his leg as she look up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto ruffled her hair lightly with a smile before he notice that Obito and Kaguya were in same room, "And I see you have met my friends."

"Uh-huh." The little girl nodded, "Obito-ojii-san and Kaguya are nice…" She beckoned him to come down closer, which he did, and she whispers into his ear. "But Kaguya's little scary at first because she look mad and have horns."

"Yeah, she was pretty scary at first but she's nice when you get to know her more." Naruto whispered back with a chuckle.

'I heard that.' Kaguya huffed quietly, her husband is so lucky that she let it slide for now because his clone gave her one-hour head pet to calm her down when he show up with this little girl.

"She has been worried about you since she shows up with your clone." Obito smiled, the clone have explained everything to him while he pet the loli goddess' head and the little girl have grown on them in just short time. "I told her not to worry because it's you. Glad you're okay."

"Thank." The teenager smiled back before he look down to Haruka, "Haruka, guess what? I finally get a lead on your mother's whereabouts." His statement cause her to perk up, "Someone saw her goes into Millennium Tower but I'm not sure if she's still there. Do you want to go there now or wait until tomorrow? It's your call."

"Now, I want to go now!" Haruka fidgeted.

"Alright." Naruto nodded at her before he looks at the others, "Are you two coming or…?"

"Nah, you have it in bag." Obito waved it off.

"I'm getting something ready tonight." Kaguya crossed her arms, "So hurry up and come to our room after you drop her off."

'…Please don't tell me…' Naruto lead Haruka out of the room with a cold sweat, he really don't want to know.

* * *

The shinobi and a little girl walk up to the counter within Millennium Tower's lobby and the clerk look up to them uncaringly. "Yes?" The clerk's eyes glance over their appearances.

"We're looking for her mother." Naruto gestured at the little girl as she looked at the faces in the lobby, "A lady named Sawamura Yumi, we were told that she was seen in this place."

"…Ah, I see." The clerk slowly spoke and the shinobi notice a sudden spike of negative emotion from him. Naruto's eyes narrow slightly, the emotion was fill with malice. "Please wait a moment." The clerk buzzed someone on the intercom and there was a haughty whisper before he looks up with a fake smile. "Go ahead, someone is waiting for you at the top floor."

"Thank…" The teenager muttered halfheartedly, walking toward the elevator with Haruka and they step in. Naruto hit the button before the door close on them and he glance around at the small room as it lift up, he have never been in a elevator before because it's a new technology that the scientists from the five nations have create together.

"Naruto." The said person looked down at her as she looked worried and nervous at same time, "What if mom is not here?"

"Then we'll keep looking for her." Naruto replied.

"B-But what if we never find her?" Haruka whispered sadly and he opens his mouth to say something but the sound of ding dong stop him as the door slide open, revealing a penthouse-like floor. Naruto step out with Haruka and sudden, he sense a heavy dark intent on this floor before they see a well-dressed man near a large pedestal with stack of ryo bills, somewhere around ten billions by estimation. Next to the pedestal lies…"Mom!" Haruka gasped out at the sight of a long-haired woman in finer clothes before she run up to her, "Mom! I miss you, mom! Why did you leave me all…Mom?" She shakes her mother's shoulders after she realize her mother wasn't waking up, "Mom, wake up! Mom?!"

"So you're the bitch's child." The man scowled at the sight.

"You…" Naruto growled at the man as he steps into his vision, taking a note of bruise around the woman's neck. "What did you do to her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man sneered, "I had her killed." His answer cause the little girl to sob loudly while the shinobi grinded his teeth angrily, "This bitch come up to me with some sob story about her fatal disease and that a girl need a father. She nearly ruins everything when she found out what I was up to and demands me to stop or she'll go to the clan so I take care of her."

"…Y-You're her…" The blonde ninja whispered lowly with clenched fists, "How should you…"

"She's not mine." The man scowled as he loosed his tie up, "I only spend a week with this bitch and now she think I have to be a part of it. Like hell!"

"…This money…" Naruto glanced at the pile of money before he realize something, "…That's the Tojo clan's fund, isn't it?"

"Not anymore." The man smirked evilly as he raised his hands up, "It's now the Omi clan's and with their help, I will rise to the daimyo rank. The Omi Family will unity the underworld and I, Kyohei Jingu, will acquire all of its power! My ideal will become reality!" He reached into his jacket, "And a man of my class can't afford a scandal by allowing anyone to know about my mistakes!" He suddenly pulls a kunai launcher and fires it at Haruka but Naruto quickly defect it with his kunai.

"You bastard!" The war hero's eyes flash red out of anger, "You're willing to go far enough to kill your own blood and flesh?!"

"She's nothing but a problem like this whore!" Jingu snarled, angry at this commoner for getting in his way. What he doesn't know is that his foolishly action has anger Naruto and it earn him a charka-channeling fist to face, launching him into the wall with a crash. The man shakily stands up as he coughs blood out with widened eyes, "Y-Y-You dare to strike a noble?! Do you know who I am?! I AM…"

"LIKE HELL I CARE!" A uppercut flew out under Jingu's chin out of blue and Naruto send him flying across the floor again before he shunshin to the airborne man, shoving the body down against the floor with a loud crash. "YOU TOOK A MOTHER AWAY FROM A CHILD, ALL JUST FOR YOUR GREED?! THAT IS SOMETHING I CAN'T…" Naruto strike the man's face as soon as he attempt to scramble away from the angry shinobi, "FORGIVE!" The man crash into the pedestal and the vibration cause the ryo stacks to fall down on him.

"S-S-Stop!" The man cried out as Naruto stomped toward him, "S-S-Stay away! I-I-I'll give you anything you want! I have money for it! You can have power! Money! ANYTHING!" He grabbed the money stack before he holds them out to the teenager, "T-T-TAKE THE MONEY! That's why you're doing it for her, right, right?!"

"Can you bring her mother back?" Naruto glared at Jingu and he stiffened up with money in his hands. The shinobi swatted the money away with a backhand as the man yelp out before he shoves his foot into Jingu's stomach, "No, I don't think so." He pick Jingu up by his collar, "Now, I'm gonna turn you in and give the damn money back to its rightful owner!"

"There is no need for it." A voice spoke up from behind and the shinobi look behind to see a bulky man in finer suit with dozen men at his back. The sight of this man causes the color to drain out from Jingu's face.

"T-Terada!" Jingu stuttered, "H-H-How did you find this place?!"

"Do you honestly think the Tojo clan can't figure it out it was you in first place?" Terada said with narrowed eyes, "Plus, a little pup told us about the tower."

'Pup, does he mean Cyclops-teme?' Naruto glanced between them before he toss the man down to the floor in front of the men, "You're lucky that they're here before I get any chance to break some bones." He shoots a deadly glare at the shivering man before his eyes shift to the men, "He's your problem now."

"N-N-No!" Jingu scrambled up to his feet before the men grab him, dragging the screaming man out into the elevator and the door slide closed.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Terada walked over to the teenager before he gives him a bow, "As the chairmen of the Tojo clan, I thank you for finding the culprit and return the fund back." He overheard everything Naruto said early, "The Tojo clan is in your debt."

"…No, I don't do it for you…" Naruto glanced at the sobbing girl sadly, "I did it for her but…Only if I show up sooner, she shouldn't have lose her mother…"

"Don't blame yourself, we don't know that was going to happen." Terada spoke sadly before he glance at him, "You should go to her now." The teenager nod his head and he walk over to Haruka.

"Haruka…" Naruto reach out to her, gently pry her away from Yumi's body and he wrap his arms around her. "It's okay, I get you…" The girl sobbed into his chest as he shushed her softly, "I get you…I will make sure that your mother will get a burial she deserve…" He held the wailing girl in his arms while the chairman calls for his men to secure the building.

* * *

Naruto return to the hotel with the slumbering girl in his arms, the poor thing have cry herself to sleep, and he explain everything to Obito and Kaguya as soon as he take his seat in their room. "Poor thing, it must be very taxing day on her." Obito glanced down at the snoring girl in Naruto's arms with a small frown, "She lost her mother and her father doesn't want her in first place…"

"This man is not her father." Naruto muttered bitterly.

"So what now?" The Uchiha asked, "What are you going to do with her? I mean…"

"I know…" The teenager sighed, "I can't hand her over to the orphanage right now because she has gone through a lot of things but there's our mission…Ugh, I don't know!" He looked down at Haruka's snoring face, 'She's kinda growing on me…' He always has a soft spot for children and orphans and Haruka fall under these categories now.

"…Then…" Obito rubbed his chin in deep thought, "Why don't we just take her in?"

"Eh?!" Naruto looked up to him with Kaguya.

"Um, I mean, you said she don't have anyone now and…" The Uchiha rubbed his neck as he tried to find words, "We can look after her and raise her during the journey. You and Kaguya are powerful enough to protect her if we come across something dangerous and I can look after her if need to."

"But I don't know anything about raising a child." Naruto shifted the snoring girl in his arms gently as he turn to him, "I don't know if I'm good enough to be her parent or something like that…" He doesn't know why he said it.

'…Parent…' Kaguya stared at Naruto before her horns straighten up with a jolt as her eyes widen at a new plot in her head.

* * *

" _Papa, look!" Haruka held a flower crown out to Naruto with a beaming smile, "I make it for you!"_

" _It's so lovely, Haruka-chan." Naruto smiled at her as she places it on his head, "I love it." The little girl gives him a hug before she run off and he suddenly grab Kaguya's shoulders, she have been there with them the whole time. "Kaguya, I finally realize something when I raise Haruka with you at my side…I want kids! Let's make babies!"_

" _Darling!" Kaguya squealed out as her husband pounce on her right in the middle of the forest and he tore her dress apart._

* * *

"I agree, we're taking her in." The blushing loli goddess spoke up with a small nosebleed and the males look at her sharply.

"…Wait, what?" Naruto whispered lowly so he doesn't wake Haruka up by accident.

"You hear me, we're taking her in." Kaguya repeated, "We will raise her then you will realize the wonderful of fatherhood and give me babies."

"…I'm gonna ignore the last part." Naruto deadpanned at her, "But don't you think it's kinda weird? I mean, we only have been dating for two months and now we have to take a young girl in…"

"…Wait, dating?" Obito dropped his jaw at the blonde shinobi and the teenager's eyes widened in horror, he just forget about him. "Y-You and her? H-How?! Why?! When?!"

"Silence." The loli goddess glared at the stammering Uchiha as he closed his jaw with a snap before she pay attention to her husband, "And to answer your question, no, I don't think it's weird. I believe it will benefit us if we take her in…She will have someone in her life, you can look after her and raise her as your child while gaining some experience, and we can make babies all we want…"

"…Well, we can ask her that tomorrow morning." Naruto sighed after few minutes, "It's her choice and we must respect whatever choice she make…" He turned his eyes to the chibi goddess, "And, no, I know what you are trying to do. We are not going to do it!"

'Dammit!' Kaguya clicked her tongue before she enter her own bedroom, "Originally, I was going to wear something very sexy nightie for you in our room but I'll wait next time until we get a room for a night."

'Who the hell sell something 'sexy' nightie to a loli?' Naruto deadpanned mentally and the atmosphere in the room was so quiet, besides a light snoring of a little girl.

"…So you and Kaguya-sama?" Obito muttered in shock.

"Yeah, it's kinda complex…" The teenager muttered, "I'll explain later." The shocked Uchiha nod quietly before he pass out on his own bed and Naruto adjusting himself on the bed as he tried not to wake Haruka up then he fall asleep.

* * *

The next day at afternoon, Haruka clutch a medium sliver urn to her chest sadly as she stand in front of the hotel and she look at the urn that hold the ashes of her mother. She asked Naruto to cremate her mother because that would be what Yumi want and he did it in secret because he don't want her to see the body burning then he gave her the urn that he bought beforehand. "Haruka." She looked up as soon as she heard her name to see Naruto, "You ready to go?" The little girl gave him a small nod before she takes hold of his hand with her right hand and they walk together toward a caravan.

Naruto asked her this morning and he explains everything to her to make sure that she understands her choice. He told her that he was going on a long journey around the world for his mission and he give her two choices, to be send to orphanage or allow him to adopt her. He explains the con and pro of both choices and it took her a while until she finally makes a decision…Haruka want to stay with Naruto. She don't want to be with any strangers and she refuse to leave his side because he's all she get right now.

"Watch your step." Naruto lift her up to the front entrance before he brings her inside, "Okay, we need to find a place for your mom."

"…Cabinet." Haruka stared at the cabinet with a soft whisper before she looks outside, "So mom can see outside all the time with me…"

"Alright." The teenager smiled softly as he takes the urn from her gently and he put it inside the first cabinet before he closes it. "You can open this cabinet anytime if you want to pay your respect to her." He glanced at her as she nodded slightly before he bend down to her eye level, "Haruka-chan, are you sure about that? We will move around a lot for next few years and it might be hard on you after everything…"

"I'm sure." Haruka looked into his eyes frighteningly, "P-Please don't leave me! I want to stay with you…P-Please…"

"Okay, okay, don't cry!" Naruto quickly pulled the shivering girl into a hug as he calmed her down, "I won't leave you all alone. I just want to make sure you understand."

"Promise?" Haruka wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I promise." The teenager rubbed her back gently and she slowly breaks away from him reluctantly as he stands up before he shows her to the second cabin. "That is where we will sleep on the road." He pointed at three different beds, "That one is Obito's and both of this bunk beds are taken by me and Kaguya. Other than that, you can pick any beds you want." He watch on as the little girl chose her bed, which is next to Kaguya, and he feel very concern about her, she has been so withdrawn and won't even leave his side most of time out of fear that he will abandon her but it was pretty understandable because of the events.

"Hey, guys." Obito stepped into the caravan with bags in his arms and he smile at Haruka as Kaguya make a beeline to Naruto's lap after the teenager sat down. "Haruka, Kaguya-sama and I bought you some clothes for the road. Do you want to check them out and see if there's anything you like?"

"Oh, that's nice of you two." Naruto stroke Kaguya's head softly as the loli goddess lost herself in pure bliss from his touch once again before he smile at the little girl, "What do you say to them?"

"T-Thank you, uncle, Kaguya…" Haruka bow her head slightly.

"You're welcome." Obito waved it off with a smile before he look at Naruto, "I'll take the rein. I don't mind if you stay in for the whole day." He direct his gaze to the little girl as she look through the bags halfheartedly and Naruto read his message.

"Thank, Obito." Naruto nodded and the Uchiha left them to themselves before he turn his attention to the little girl while his hand keep hitting sweet spots on the chibi goddess' head.

* * *

"So the hero has left the town?" Goro looked up to his men as the doctor finished wrapping his torso up with bandages, "Just now?"

"Yes, boss." One of the men answered.

"To where?" The mad dog asked.

"Dunno, but we think he might head for the Kaiyo Pier due to the trail that they are taking." The man guessed and Goro grin widely.

"Get me a faster horse right now." Goro chuckled and few nervous men trade looks between them.

* * *

Two days later, the group finally reaches the dock but they haven't found anyone who will ship them out beyond the sea because…

"Are you crazy?!" A young sailor run away from them with a grumble, "I'm not gonna risk my life out there!"

"Oh, come on!" Naruto threw his hands up, "That gotta be tenth one!"

"Yeah, I was expecting to see someone jumping in." Obito rubbed his chin, "But with all the stories, I'm not surprised with their reaction."

"Stories?" Naruto raised his eyebrow with a tilted head, "What stories?"

"Have you ever wondered why we never know anything beyond the sea?" Obito said, "Do you know anyone who have went and come back?"

"Now you mention it…" The teenager crossed his arms with a nod.

"The story goes like that, whoever attempt to cross the sea will be spiriting away." The Uchiha said before he cross his arms confusingly, "…Or was it the curse will fall upon anyone? No, wait…Was it because there are monsters? No…"

"The reason why no one wants to do it is because of these rumors?" Naruto asked with a growing sweatdrop as he listens to Obito's ramble.

"Bah, they're just bunch of yellow-bellied worms if you ask me!" A drunken voice burped out and the males turn their heads to see a bearded old man in his late sixties, he wears a dirty blue opening jacket with loose pant and pair of boots. He stumbles up to them with a sake bottle in his right hand, "Words is that you're looking for someone to take you out beyond the sea, is that right?"

"Yes, do you know someone who will?" Obito asked as soon as he snaps out from his rant.

"Yup, me!" The old man burped loudly before he gesture at a large boat, "See my ship over there? That's the best one out of all ships around here! I'll be your captain!"

"Um, do you have to be in good condition to steer?" Naruto sweatdropped at the drunk man.

"Bah, I steer better when I'm drunk!" The old man burped.

"Eh, I think we should find someone else…" The Uchiha coughed, "Someone not drunk."

"You sure?" The drunk man asked, "Because no one, but me, will take the suicide sail for a bunch of strangers."

"…He does have point there." The teenager looked at Obito nervously, "I hate to say it but we should take on his offer."

"…Oh well, I'm dying anyway." Obito sighed heavily, "Let's take it and hope for the best."

"Great, I'll get her ready." The old man stumbled off with a loud burp, "…As soon as I get another bottle."

"I'm gonna get the caravan and let the girls know." Naruto's shoulders slumped, he hope they won't regret it. He fails to recognize a familiar face sneak onto the same ship.

'The revenge will be mine.' Mirai smirked to herself as she finds a hiding spot within the ship, 'The damn pervert will pay for defiling my body!'

* * *

"OH MY KAMI!" The teenager screamed out as the ship sail through the storm on choppy waves, "WHERE THE HELL DID THE STORM COME FROM?!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE ROCK, WATCH OUT!" Obito cling onto the mast with widened eyes, pointing to the large rock pillar as the ship buzz by it. Kaguya and Haruka wisely stay inside the caravan in the cargo hold.

"HAWHAWHAWHAW!" The old man release a roaring laughter as the heavy raindrops slap his face, "IS THAT ALL YOU GET, LADY OF SEA?!" He spun the helm around wildly as the screaming men roll across the deck, "COME ON, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! HAWHAWHAW!"

"WHY DID WE PICK HIM?!" Naruto wailed out and his wail grows louder as the giant wave rose from the sea.

Somewhere within the rocking ship, a certain loli ninja kept throwing up everywhere, begging to any deities to stop the storm.

* * *

"Land ho!" The old man called out the next day before he look down at the moaning men, "Get your soggiest sorry asses up!"

"W-W-What kind of a crazy man sail into the storm?!" Obito coughed raspy.

"…And what kind of storm last the whole day and night?!" Naruto glanced at the coughing Uchiha with a shiver, "That isn't normal…" He struggle to stand up as he throw his body on the edge of the rail and he look at the land in the distance. "Hmm, is it part of Elemental Continent?"

"Nope." The old man replied, "This place is an island and I call it Getou-ei."

"Wait, you have been here before?" The teenager looked over his shoulders.

"Of course, why do you think I take you out here?" The old man scoffed, "You're not the first guy to ride my ship."

"Really?" Obito blinked rapidly.

"Yup, I brought a lot of folks out here throughout my entire life and my father did the same thing before me and his father before him." The old man said, "But I don't know what happen to them after that. Maybe they find something they like or better life…Ah, I don't give a shit as long as I get paid for that!"

"I see…" Naruto turned back to the island, some new questions form inside his head. He wonder if there were some ninjas out there, spending it to their children or not and if they know about their homeland enter into the peace after the end of the last shinobi war?

* * *

"You are never allowed to make any decision without me!" Kaguya stared at her husband sternly in the passenger caravan as soon as the caravan departs from the boat after they paid the old man for his serve.

"Sorry." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "How do I know if he was this crazy…"

"For that, you must give me two hours of petting." The loli goddess huffed with crossed arms.

"Two hours?" The shinobi raised his eyebrow at her, "I'm starting to think I am spoiling you lately."

"No, it fit the punishment." Kaguya replied without missing a beat.

"If you say so." Naruto started to petting her head with an eyeroll and the chibi goddess moan out under his touch.

"Why does she like you to pet head?" Haruka asked him curiously.

"Who know?" The teenager shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she like it or something like that."

"…C-Can you pet me?" The little girl asked, "I'm curious…"

"Sure." Naruto used his free hand to stroke her head for a bit before he removes it, "So? How was it?"

"It feels nice." Haruka smiled shyly and he was glad to see her smile again, it's a signal that she starts to move on but she's not there yet.

"Glad to hear that." The teenager chuckled before he hears Obito's voice outside.

"Hey, Naruto, we should stop at any village and see if they have a map of the island." The Uchiha said.

"Yeah, gotcha." Naruto called back before he turn his head to Haruka and start to have a small talk between them, getting to know her more while he pet his loli girlfriend's head.

* * *

It took a little while until they finally come across a large village, dozen of buildings sprawling all over the copper roads and it remind Naruto of the wave country, minus poverty…Expect for two large sources of negative emotions in different locations and they seems to pool together for some reasons. One of the two sources was pretty close to them and Naruto frown at that before a voice speak in his mind. **"That is quite unusual."** Kurama spoke, **"It's not every day to sense a rich negative emotion among them."**

'Kurama!' Naruto smirked, 'About time you wake up, fuzzball! I don't hear from you and others for weeks!'

" **I would sleep a bit longer but one of the sources keeping wake me up each time I tried to go back to sleep."** Kyuubi grumbled annoyingly, **"…That and Shukaku's snore is too damn loud! How the hell can they sleep though it?!"** The teenager rolls his eyes at Kyuubi's rant. After the war, Naruto plan to free the nine bijuu so they can have freedom but they all decide to stick with him to his surprise. They have their own reasons but the main reason why they stay with him is because of Kaguya, they do not trust the loli goddess and they believe she might have some ulterior motive toward Naruto.

'So how do you want to play it?' Naruto asked and there was a pause.

" **It's worth to check them out."** Kurama said, **"I bet it'll bite us in asses if we leave it alone…They might ruin everything you work hard for the world peace, who know?"**

'You're right.' The teenager nodded mentally, 'I'm gonna do that, starting with the one near us.'

" **Alright, wake me up if you need me."** The Kyuubi muttered and there was a quiet moment before the creature speaks up. **"By the way…I don't expect you to be a lolicon."**

Naruto nearly fall off the buckboard with a shout, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" His shout cause Obito and people around him to jump up before they look at him weirdly, expect for the Uchiha.

" **I took a look into your memories for a quick catch-up."** Kurama muttered, **"You're dating Kaguya and you don't mind her appearance…And I saw what you did to this eyepatch girl."**

'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!' The shinobi cried mentally and he cut the connection before Kurama can get a word in. "Stupid fuzzball." He grumbled out loud.

"Kyuubi, huh?" Obito glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes as he nodded his head, "What did you two talk about?"

"There are two big source of dark emotions around here and he think I should check them out to make sure that they won't affect anything in long run." Naruto said.

"How bad will it be, you think?" Obito asked as the teenager shrugged his shoulders before he glance behind at the caravan's door, "Maybe I should park the caravan a bit far away from this village after I get the map, just to be safe."

"Good idea." Naruto create a clone to take his place, "I'll leave him to you guys, I know Kaguya is capacity of taking care of you and Haruka if anything goes wrong but…" Haruka refuse to leave his side for days because she have a fear of abandonment and it was pretty understandable, he have break her out of it a little to the point where he can sit outside without her thinking he'll leave her like others.

"I get it." Obito smiled at him, "Be safe." The teenager shunshin over to a nearby rooftop, leaping across the rooftops toward the first source.

* * *

'It's around here…' Naruto's eyes dart over several buildings as he pace around the block and he try to pinpoint the location of the first source. He suddenly stop in his stride as soon as he reach the crossroad and he close his eyes to get a clear feeling on the source but someone suddenly bump into his back with a cry. He turns around to see a girl on the ground, it's a deja vu all over again and he hopes it won't become common. "Sorry about that. You okay?" Naruto held his hand out to her, "Here, let me help you up." He takes a quick look over her.

She appear to be a young girl, around twelve to thirteen, with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place, several bangs hanging over her forehead. She wears a maid uniform with long skirt and white stockings with pair of black Mary-Jane shoes. There was something different about her, not by appearance but by odd energy within her and he never feel something like that before.

"Watch where you're going, peasant!" The snarky girl smacked his hand away as soon as he helps her up, "I should put you in your place but I'll let it slide because you apologized." She brushed the dirt off her skirt with a furious expression and Naruto sense a misery feeling within her before he catches a glimpse of something on the back of her neck, something so familiar that cause his eyes to widen. He hasn't seen that mark since the Hyuuga clan abolishes it with his help.

"That mark…" The teenager stared at the familiar seal, "That's Kago no Tori no Juin, isn't it?"

"Y-You…" The glaring girl slapped her hand on the back of her neck with a sharp hiss, "How do you know the damn name?" Her head snap up to him with fear in her eyes, "U-Until you're his relative?!" She furiously bows to him, "I-I-I'm so sorry! Forgive me! P-Please don't trigger it!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Naruto stopped her from bowing down as he frowned at her reaction, "I'm not whoever you think I am." She looks up in confusion, "And how I know the seal's name? It's because it used to belong to the Hyuuga clan before they abolish it." His frown deepened, "I don't expect to see it out of the Elemental Continent."

"Hyuuga, Elemental Continent?" The girl muttered confusingly before she suddenly feel his fingers brush against her neck as it make her shiver at the contact, "W-W-W-What are you doing?!" She attempt to spin around to slap the peasant but he prevent her by holding her shoulders.

"Hold still." The teenager said as he pulls a brush pen out of nowhere and the girl don't see him getting it out, unawake of the seal hidden under his sleeve, before she feel it tickling against her neck. She squirms around as she tried to get herself out of his grip before he touches her seal with his index finger, "Ririsu!" She feels a light burn on her neck before it fade away and she quickly rub the back, her eyes widened at the lack of bump lines.

"W-W-What did you just do?!" The girl asked, checking the reflection of the window to see nothing but unblemished skin.

"Simple, I just remove the seal." Naruto grinned, "After all, I'm a seal master…" He scratched his head sheepishly with a short chuckle, "…In training…I'm pretty good but there are some seals that I'm struggling with, even if I use kage bunshin."

"I-I-I can't believe it…" The girl whispered shakily before she suddenly hugs him as she looked up to him with hope in her teary eyes, startling him in process. "P-P-Please save my friends!"

"I will, but I need some explanation." The teenager holds her back with a frown, "I want to know everything...What's your name, by the way? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"R-Ravel." The girl whispered softly, "Phenex Ravel."

"Mmm, that's a unique name." Naruto hummed.

"I will tell you how it all starts…" Ravel took a deep breath before she gives him her explanation, "Last year, I live in…" She seems to be hesitating about something for a moment, "A place far away, you can say it's a continent, and I belong to a noble clan, famous for our...unique abilities."

"As in a Kekkei Genkai?" The teenager said, he can tell that she was leaving some details out but he doesn't care since it's her place to tell.

"Bloodline? Yes, it is…" Ravel nodded, "One day, I went on a walk into town close to my place with one of my brothers and…And then we got attacked by a masked assaulter. I don't know who this person was but I know one thing is that he or she was after…A peculiar materials that only my family can produce. He or she tried to take my brother down but my brother was more experienced in battle and he defeats this person…But then this person uses a teleportation spell on him…" She looked down at her feet sadly.

"Instead of hitting him, it hit you?" Naruto said, earning a nod from her. "And you end up here?"

"You are right." Ravel replied, "I don't know the location of this island and how far it is from my homeland…I-I lose my conscious when the spell send me and then I wake up in a room with him…" She spat 'him' out like a poison, "He forces this damn seal on me and forces me to be his maid…He also put the seal on other two people…H-H-He…" She held herself with a shiver, "He plan to do something degrading to us as soon as he find his fourth…" The blonde girl grimaced in disgust, "Bride…"

"H-He doesn't do anything to you three yet?" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders worriedly.

"No, thankfully." Ravel muttered, "So far, we're just his servants…"

"That's good…" The blonde ninja release his breath before he look into her eyes, "Where are they now?"

"I-I'll take you there!" The blonde girl grabbed his hand and she drag him down the path, Naruto realize they were heading toward the same source that he was searching for.

* * *

They both reach their destination and Naruto take a look around at two-story house, it appears to be very modest yet elegant with fence surrounding the area. The source was inside the house and the emotion become very clear to Naruto, it was not one but three emotions pooling together into one large source. Both two emotions were filling with depression and sorrow like Ravel before he remove her seal, meaning there are two owners sharing same feeling, while the other one turn out to be similar as this Jingu bastard. "That is the place." Ravel glanced at him.

"Can you tell me about this man?" Naruto asked her, "Anything I need to watch out for?"

"Let's see…" The blonde girl thinks to herself, "He knows some spells, mostly fire, and he calls them jutsu but they are weak. He doesn't use them often because he makes us fight anyone who angers him over an insignificant thing. The reason why we 'obey' him is because he forces us with this seal…" She frowned bitterly, "Ile was first to become his slave after he drug her bowl with sleeping drug and he force her to fight her sister, Nel then he mark her before I become his third slave. He is a cruel person."

"I see…" The teenager frowned before he pats her head, "Wait here, I'll deal with the asshole and free your friends."

"No, I'm going in with you." Ravel spoke up, "They are my friend and I have to be there for them."

"Then you better stay behind me…" Naruto form a Rasengan before he blow the door apart with it and he step into the house with a shout. "COME ON OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

An angry shriek can be heard from the den two rooms away from the entrance, "WHA?! ILE, NEL, GET THE INTRUDER!"

"Yes, master!" Two identical voices said with a cheerily tone but it sound so forced to the teenager before a identical twin, he assume that they must be Nel and Ile, appear in front of him and Naruto raise his eyebrow at their unique appearance.

Ile and Nel are two young girls with short turquoise hair, their hairstyle was a yellow ribbon tied to one side of their heads with a small poof ball of their hairs sticking up in the middle of their head, both wear it on opposite side, and blue eyes. They wear a white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and knee-high white socks with blue shoes. They both carry an odd sword, with teeth all over the edge of the blade, and it have a blue box as a guard with curved black handles.

"Hiya, intruder!" The twin singsong cheerily, "Wanna play a game with us?" Before Naruto can say anything, the twin leap at him with their weird weapons and it make an odd vibrating noise as the blade come closer to him. He easily avoids them with a backstep and his eyes widened larger as soon as the blade cut through the nearby table effortlessly.

"What kind of sword is that?!" Naruto muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Silly, it's not a sword." Ile swung her weapon at the ducking teenager with a smile.

"It's a chainsaw." Nel grinned, swing her chainsaw downward from above and her opponent once again dodge it.

'They're pretty fast and nimble for little girls.' Naruto dodged their swings, 'But they have no experience.'

"Wait, stop!" Ravel shouted at the girls, "He can remove the seals!"

"Eh?" Nel halted her barrage with her sister, "T-T-That's impossible! We had tried everything and you say he can?! How do we know it's not a trick?" The blonde girl was about to say something but a snarling voice shout out as Naruto look up to see a pale man in his late-twenties, he have a black shoulder-length hair with pale black eyes and he wear a black robe.

"What are you doing?!" The man glared at the girls as he jabbed his index finger at Naruto, "I told you to take care of the intruder! And yet, I find you bitches chitchatting with him!"

"So you must be the asshole." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the angry man, "Funny, I expect you to be more…midget and fat with a lot of flubs like a pedo slug."

"Y-You cur!" The man snarled at the teenager with red face, "Do you know who I am? I am Chuku Hito!"

"I don't give a fuck about your name." The teenager spoke, "I'm here to free them from you and make sure you won't use this seal on anyone else again."

"You, stop me?" Hito scoffed before he bark out at the girls, "Put the cur down!" The twin hesitated, "…Are you listening to me? I gave you the order!" He expand his index and middle fingers up before he activate the Kago no Tori no Juin, causing the twin to cry out in agony and he smirk cruelly until it drop as soon as he notice Ravel was not squirming on floor with the twin. "How are you not af…" A fist buries itself into his face, breaking his nose and send him tremble backward into the small desk with a crash.

"Kage bunshin." Naruto created two clones to Ravel's shock and they quickly start working on the screaming twin's seals as he watch Hito stand up with some stumble.

"Y-You use charka too?" Hito narrowed his eyes at the blonde teenager before he notices something else, his clones had remove the slave seal from the twin. "W-What did you do to my brides?!"

"Don't you listen?" The teenager scowled at him, "I freed them from the future of suffering under an abusive bastard who'll always treat them like slaves. You have some twisted delusion to think they are your brides when in reality, you force them against their will!"

"They're mine!" Hito went though several handseals, "I'm gonna kill you and take them back! Katon: Hinotama!" He blows a small fireball out of his mouth and Naruto's clones quickly pull the girls out of the path as the original ninja dodge the fireball. "I will give the bitches a new one and make sure they know their place!" He launches two more fireballs at the teenager, only to miss him again.

"No, you won't." Naruto suddenly kicked Hito's stomach and the man's body hit the wall with a rough cough before the teenager take a deep breath as the air suck into his mouth. "Fuuton: Renkuudan!" He shoot a compressed air ball at Hito, the jutsu blast him though the wall into another room.

"Katon: Goenka!" Dozen of fireballs hail toward Naruto from the other room and the teenager dodge each one as the fiery balls smash into the wall behind him, lit the house up on fire. Hito lunge at him with rage in his eyes as he form handseals, "DIE, YOU CUR! Ka…" Naruto cut him off as he drives his fist into Hito's stomach with all of his might and it knocks him back on his knees. "You…" He looks up to the teenager furiously and he brings his hands up in a handseal but his arms suddenly engulf in fire, causing Hito to cry out as he tried to put the fire out.

Naruto was befuddling at first until he notices Ravel stepping up at his side with a scowl, "Ravel? Was that you?"

"Yes." Ravel replied, "It's a fitting punishment for what he put us though, he will never use his hands again…I should burn his arms when I get a chance but the seal prevent me from doing."

"YOU BIT…" Hito cried out, only to receive a hard kick to jaw from Naruto and he went down like a sack of potatoes. The teenager kneels over the unconscious man and he turns him around before he draw something on the back of Hiro's neck with a brush.

"What are you doing?" The blonde girl asked curiously.

"I'm sealing his charka away." Naruto answered, "So that way, he won't use this seal or jutsu for the rest of his life." He don't know if the man's arms will be heal but it's better safe than sorry. He create a clone to dump Hito outside the slow-burning house and Naruto step out of the house with Ravel as the twin check each other's necks before they notice the blondes.

"Thank you, mister!" Ile suddenly glomp Naruto with her sister, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Where is the bastard?" Nel glanced between him and Ravel.

"I dump him in a pig pen." Naruto smirked as the memory of his clone return to him, "He will never use jutsu for the rest of his life."

"Or regain the full mobility of his arms." Ravel said proudly, taking pleasure in that.

"So…" The teenager glanced at them, "Where will you go now after that?"

"Home." The blonde girl spoke with a sad expression, "But I don't know the way…Or anything to help me returning to my…Homeland."

"Same here." Ile share look with her sister, "We also come from same place that Ravel lived in…"

"Wait, you got teleported to here by a masked person?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes and no…" Nel tilted her head to left, "We were teleported but under different circumstances…"

"Which was your fault." Ile mumbled under her breath.

"No, it wasn't!" Nel shouted back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Naruto stare at the arguing twin before his eyes shift to Ravel as she shake her head at them exhaustingly and he cross his arms in deep thought until he get a idea. "Do you girls want to come with me?" The twins halt their argument as they all look at him puzzlingly, "My mission is to travel around the world and to make peace with other continents or any nations…"

"As in diplomatic mission?" Ravel inputted, "Naruto, are you an envoy?"

"Yeah, my sensei thinks it'll be good for me to get some experience on politic and other stuffs before I become the next hokage." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "But I'm doing it mostly for the world peace..." He mumbled under his breath lowly, "Despite the fact that no one have gone beyond the sea before."

"Fire shadow?" The blonde girl raised her eyebrow, "Is that a title, I presume?"

"Hai, it's a title for the leader of the village and I'll be the seventh." The teenager rubbed his nose.

"…You, a leader?" Ravel's eyes widened, "…Really? You do not appear to be someone that meets the requirements."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Naruto muttered.

"Anyway…" The blonde girl crossed her arms as she share look with the twins, "About your offer…We'll accept it…" She turned her nose up in air with a faintly blush, "But don't expect us to do anything for you during your traveling because you saved us!"

"Of course." The teenager grinned, "I won't force you to do anything against your free will like this asshole. I decide to help you girls out because it's right thing to do." He closes his eyes for a moment to detect Kaguya's charka and he find her in north out of the village before he forms a clone out of thin air. "Okay, he will take you to the caravan where my friends are waiting. I have someplace to check out before I join you all."

"By yourself?" Ravel frowned slightly.

"Yup, it's gonna be a quick one." Naruto replied and she stare at him for a while before she release a sigh.

"Alright, but don't make us wait up too long!" The blonde girl gave him a stern glare before she follow the clone with the twin.

"You heard her, Naruto!" Nel waved at him cheerfully.

"You better hurry up!" Ile singsong.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto called out with a chuckle before he head toward the second source as soon as he pinpoint it.

* * *

Kaguya feel a bit furious right now because of several reasons, her beloved husband has been out for hours without her and she hasn't got her head pet yet! The clone does not count because she prefers the real deal and she don't want to waste her time to seduce a clone. 'It's not same thing!' She screams out loud inside her head. To make it worse, she can't come up with any plan to woo her husband into bed to seal the deed since her 'adoption' plan have failed like the other one before it. At this rate, she will never get his babies and he might never touch her because of this damn body…"I need to find a way sooner and faster." Kaguya grumbled to herself for a while until a certain girl run past her vision and she look up to see Haruka peeking out of the window. The loli goddess follow her gaze to Obito and Naruto clone outside as they plan out their trip on the island with a new map in their hands. "Little one, do not worry." Kaguya spoke to Haruka as the little girl turned her head to her, "Naruto's clone will not disappear on us until he gets a single hard blow and we are far away from anything that can harm us."

"Okay…" Haruka sat down but her gaze fixed on the clone worriedly, "…W-When will he be back?"

"He'll be back before we know it, little one." Kaguya replied.

"…Why do you keep call me little one?" Haruka looked at her confusingly, "I'm tall like you."

"Yes, but I'm old than you." The loli goddess said, "And I'm his beloved wife."

"Nuh-uh!" The little girl shook her head, "You're ten like me and Naruto said you're not his wife."

"I am his wife!" Kaguya shouted childishly as she waved her arms around, "We have been married for a year!"

"Really?" Haruka stared at her skeptically.

"It's the truth!" The loli goddess cried, "I'm old enough to take him as my husband!"

"Liar!" The little girl pointed at her.

"I'm not!" Kaguya crossed her arms with a huff before she glance at her, "And you shouldn't call him by his name, just call him your father."

"…I don't know…" Haruka looked down timidly, "It's weird…I-I never have a daddy before…"

"Is that so?" The loli goddess raised her eyebrow as the little girl nodded shyly, "…I guess it's still too soon for you." She paused, "…Do you know Naruto is same like you at your age?" Haruka looked up with a curious expression, "He doesn't have a father before, neither did he have a mother."

"Really?" The little girl gasped.

"Really." Kaguya nodded, "He has been an orphan since his birth and he never have his own family the whole life..." She puffed her chest out, "Until he get me, his beloved wife. I will make sure we will get a large family…" A blood slowly drips out of her nose as she placed hands on her blushing cheek, "Hehehe, a lot of babies."

"…You're weird." Haruka said innocently before she peek out of the window once again, leaving the perverse loli goddess to her fantasy.

* * *

'That must be the place.' Naruto scanned the market place, he senses a high negative emotion around here but it's difficult to locate it because the aura coat over three blocks. 'After that, I need to find a way to control this ability of mine.' He sighed mentally. Since he become an sensor type during the Great War, he can't find a way to turn it off and this ability always pop up at random time and it can bother him sometime. It only has been one year and he can't find a way to switch it on and off, not even his kage bunshin can help it out. 'At least I can tell some negative emotions apart.' The teenager take a look around at the stands as he wander around until he sense the source two meters to his left and he look over to see a unique young girl, kneeling between two stands.

She has straight long silver hair, clear blue eyes and her face have a blank expression. She wears a sliver armor suit over her purple dress with white stocking socks, the armor suit contain a chest piece, shin guards, pair of gauntlet, boots and metallic headband on her forehead with purple thin ribbons.

'So it's coming from her?' Naruto tilted his head with crossed arms as he get a sense on her emotions, '…A lot of fear and shame?' He rub his chin in deep thought before he notice her staring at him and he quickly realize he was staring at her first, causing him to rub his head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare at you." The girl merely nods, signaling that he was forgiven. "What's your name?"

" _Eucliwood Hellscythe."_ Naruto blinked rapidly at a notebook in her hands, where did that come from? _"And your name?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto." The teenager smiled, "Um…What's up with a notebook? Are you mute?" She shakes her head lightly and she doesn't give him any respond so he decides to drop it down for now. "…Your name is very unique. I never hear a family with Eucliwood surname…"

" _Eucliwood is not a surname but my given name."_ The girl wrote.

"Oh, really?" Naruto blinked confusingly, "Then why do you write your name first before family name?" She just stare at him blankly, "…Alright then…Um…" He don't know what to say until their stomach rumble loudly before Naruto scratch his head with a sheepishly chuckle, "I guess you're hungry too, Eucliwood? Want to get something to eat? It's my treat."

" _Yes, please. Thank you."_ Eucliwood held the notebook up with a blank face, _"And please call me Yuu."_

"Sure, Yuu." The teenager grinned, a bit puzzled about her nickname but he let it slide. He want to get to know her more so he can find out why she have these emotions and see if he can help her with it.

* * *

"Wait, you have been living on street for how long?!" Naruto looked at Yuu at his right side as they eat ramen together in a ramen stand after she reveal that she never have a ramen before and they have been talking about each other and random things for a while over the bowls. She just reveal some info to him that she don't have anyone or a place to stay when he asked her about her family and why she was all alone by herself.

Yuu tap her right cheek with index finger before she hold her notebook up to him, _"About four or five years, I have been traveling around on my own."_

"Eh?" The teenager blinked at her, "You've been living out in wildness on your own for years?!" He pictured her shivering in the dark forest with a feeble campfire in front of her, a raggy blanket wrap around her as she whimpers sadly. '…Wait, where the hell did that come from?' Naruto shook it out of his head, drawing a blank stare from Yuu. "Eh, it might be hard on you." Naruto cleared his throat, "Surviving out in wildness on your own and so lonely."

" _I'm used to it."_ Yuu shrugged her shoulders slightly and Naruto hide his frown from her.

"I see…" The teenager takes a sip from his ramen bowl, "But I don't think it's right…A cute girl like you shouldn't be alone. You never know what kind of danger you will run into during your travel." Yuu stare at him blankly as she sip a noodle in before he snap his fingers loudly as he remembered his offer to three girls early, "Oh, I know! Maybe you should go on a journey with me and my friends, after all I'm on a trip around the world!"

" _Yes, I gladly accept your offer."_ Yuu wrote with a small nod.

"…Really?" Naruto scratched his cheek lightly, "It's not that I'll take it back. I was kinda expecting you to be little hesitant to take up on the offer because we just met today…What if I was some shady guy that want to take advantage of you?"

" _You don't look like a type to do that."_ The little girl stared into his eyes as if she can see his soul, _"You look more like a stupid simpleton with a good heart."_

"Gee, thank…" The teenager sweatdropped at her with squirted eyes.

" _May I have a second?"_ Yuu asked him, gesturing at her empty bowl.

"Oi, second for her!" Naruto hollered out to the cooker and he resumes his conversation with her until they finished up their late lunch.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the passenger caravan was so awkward, Haruka look between Kaguya and three new girls who just appeared a while ago with the second Naruto clone, the said clone just explained everything before he vanish in a smoke after he showed the girls to the second caravan. They made a quick introduce to each other after they chose their beds and that was it, there was nothing to say between them until someone finally speak up. "What are you to Naruto?" Ile asked them curiously.

"Ile, don't ask them like that!" Ravel whispered to her.

"But aren't you curious about it?" Ile replied back.

"E-Eh, well, I-I…" The blonde girl flustered with a blush.

"Haruka is his adopted daughter." Kaguya said as the said girl squeaked shyly, "And I am his beloved wife!" She emphasized the last word with a glare as she placed fists on her hip and they stare at her for a while.

"How cute." Nel giggled to her sister, "She have a puppy love on Naruto and want to be his bride."

"I know!" Her sister gushed, "So cute!"

"I-I-I am his wife of a year!" Kaguya stomped her foot childishly, "I am over millennium!"

"No way!" Ile shouted, "You gotta be ten years old!"

"I'm not ten!" The loli goddess cried.

"...So how old are you?" Ravel asked Haruka as she ignored the tantruming loli goddess fighting with the twin over her 'legal' marriage and age.

"T-Ten…" Haruka bowed her head down shyly so she doesn't meet her eyes and the blonde girl find it cute.

"Ah, you're five year younger than me." The blonde girl smiled, "I'm fifteen."

"Really?" Haruka peeked up.

"Yeah, I know I look like twelve." Ravel nodded with an exhausting sigh, "…So what make Naruto adopt you? I'm just curious, that's all."

"…Because mommy is gone…" The little girl looked down sadly and Ravel winced, maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry." The blonde girl quickly apologized to her, "That was rude of me to ask!"

"It's okay…" Haruka whispered softly, not looking up.

"But still, that was rude of…" Ravel was about to say something but a voice outside cut her off.

"Naruto, welcome back…" Obito's voice greeted, "…And who is that?" There was a pause as the girls hear someone climb upon the caravan's entrance, "My name is Obito, it's nice to meet you, Yuu." The door swing open to reveal Naruto with a little girl in tow as Obito climb onto the buckboard behind them, glancing over his shoulders with a odd look before he turn to the horses with a headshake.

"Hey, I'm back." Naruto gave them a smile before Kaguya suddenly tackle into his stomach without a warning.

"Naruto, tell them!" Kaguya screamed into his confusing face, "Tell them that I'm really over millennium and I'm married to you! Tell them that I said the truth!"

"…We're not married." The blonde teenager muttered under his breath before he look up to the girls, "She's really old than she look like…" The three girls looked at the loli goddess in shock as she smirk at them smugly.

"And who is that?" Kaguya turned her narrowed eyes to Yuu, looking up and down at her appearance.

"Oh, that is Yuu." Naruto introduced her to the other as he gesture at each girl, "Yuu, these are the girls I told you about. Meet Kaguya, Hakura, Ravel, Nel and Ile. She will travel with us, due to circumstance."

" _Nice to meet you guys."_ Yuu held her notebook up to them, _"I will be in your care."_ To everyone, it was just a basic greeting but to Kaguya, it was something else…

* * *

" _Nice to meet you, I'll be in your care..." Yuu smiled cheerily before she place her hand on left cheek as she blush deeply, "To be especially, I'll be in Naru-kun's care…"_

" _That's right." Naruto slip his arm around her waist with a charming grin, "I will get a good care of you…"_

" _Kyaa, Naru-kun!" Yuu squealed as he pulled her up against his hip, "You couldn't have done that! What will your wife think?"_

" _You're my wife." Naruto cupped her chin up for a kiss…_

* * *

"…ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Kaguya screamed at Naruto all of sudden, "JUST BECAUSE SHE HAVE BOOBS AND I DON'T?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" The wailing loli goddess beat his legs with her fists childishly, "IS IT BECAUSE I'M A FLATTIE?!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted at her bewilderedly.

"I-Is that normal?" Ravel muttered as the twin giggled at the sight while Haruka get confusing with everything and Yuu stare at them blankly.

* * *

"Ok, let's get you tuck in." Naruto tucked Haruka into her bed, it was late at night when they halt the horses for a night and everyone have turn into their beds, the twin share same bed. The teenager notice a small picture book under her pillow and he pull it out curiously. "What's that?"

"Um…" Haruka played with the hem of her blanket, "I-It's a new book…Uncle bought it for me when we were in town early because I want it…"

"Have you read it yet?" Naruto flipped though the pages, it was a simple picture book about a black cat who want to make a friend.

"N-No, I was hoping…Um…" The little girl sneak a glance at him timidly.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" The teenager chuckled lightly.

"Uh-huh!" Haruka nodded rapidly.

"Alright…" Naruto sit at the edge of her bed with a smile as he opened the book, "There was a little black cat named Kuroneko and she wants a friend because she is so lonely…" Haruka listened to him as he read the story and her eyes slowly close until a soft snore escape her lip, causing Naruto to halt his reading with a light chuckle. "Good night, Haruka." He pecked her forehead and she snuggles into her pillow.

"Tou-san…" Haruka muttered in her slumber and it almost taken him aback but he just smile at her before he move to get in his bed…

"Naruto, finish the story." Nel whispered out and Naruto look back to see the pouting twins. "We want to know how it end!"

Naruto sweatdrop at them but he pick the book up anyway with a soft chuckle, "Okay, okay, where was I? Ah, yes…"

* * *

The next day, Naruto have taken the rein and he whistles a tune to himself. They plan to reach another village on the other side of the island within two or three days and try to get another ride on a boat…A different boat with a sane captain…He shiver at the memory of the old man's ride into the storm, this man was really insane! A fainting hammer can be heard inside the caravan and Naruto glance over his shoulders, Obito decide to label the bed with their names so no one could accidentally claim the already-possessed beds. He turns back to the road until he hears someone stepping out and he look up to see Ravel.

"Do you want some company?" Ravel asked him and he give her a go-ahead gesture before she take a seat next to him.

"What bring you out here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"J-J-Just to get some fresh air." The blonde girl crossed her arms with a huff, turning her face away from him.

"Ah, yes." The teenager glanced up at the sky as he wonders why she look away from him, "It's very refreshing, nice weather we get."

"Yes, it is…" Ravel replied before it becomes quiet between them until she asks him something, "Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Naruto nodded.

"What is charka?" She asked with a puzzled expression, "You and this lowly man mention it before. Is that why you were able to make clone?"

"I'm not really good at explaining but I'll try my best." The chuckling teenager rubbed his head sheepishly, "Charka…It is an energy that the ninjas wield by combining the physical energy and spiritual energy together and we use it to perform ninjutsu and many other things. We start training at age six in order to gain a control on charka and to prevent the tenketsu from closing up as we grow up."

"Ninja?" Ravel glanced at him, "Are you a ninja?!"

"Yup, and one of the powerful shinobi!" Naruto boasted with a cheesy grin, earning an eyeroll from her.

"Well, I guess that explain how we can't remove this seal…" She muttered to herself before she look at him, "So you can manipulate it to cast spell? Like mana?"

"Yeah, you can say that and we call it jutsu, instead of spell…" He looked at her oddly, "What's mana by the way?"

"O-Oh, it's a…It's a…" Ravel stuttered at her slip of tongue before she sigh, "…It's what we call a magical energy."

"…Wait, like a magic?" Naruto blinked at her, "The one you can pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No, not like a magic trick!" She snapped at him ridiculously before she quickly clear her throat to calm herself down with an embarrassing blush, "N-No, I mean…It is a real magic that we use to cast spells like you use your charka for jutsu but in a different way."

"Oh, like what?" He asked with squirting eyes, he have never heard of a mana before and that show him how much little he knows about the world out of his homeland.

"Like, um…" Ravel pounced in her head, "…To cast an enchantment for one. Like I said, there are many way one can use with their mana like manipulating the elements, similar to your charka but without hand signs. We chant it out with words."

"And you use mana?" Naruto said.

"Yes." She answered, "As a dev…" She suddenly catches herself, "N-Never mind! Can you tell me about the Elemental Continent? What is it like?"

"It's making up of five giant nations with many small nations around them." Naruto explained to her, he know she was trying to change the topic and he let her because it wasn't his place to ask until she's ready to share it. Everyone have their own secrets and he has some sitting in his stomach.

* * *

After a while, the caravan pulls over to the side of the road and the group stretches their legs out as they make their lunch over campfire that Obito built. "Naruto, why do you make a lot of you and send them away?" Haruka asked, stirring her soup with spoon to cool it down. She was curious about it when Naruto create over hundred clones before he send them off into the woods not far from the group, the other girls share her curiosity.

"For training." Naruto answered, "You see, the kage bunshin have a cool special ability that is really useful, besides ganging up on my opponent. Whatever they learn and experience will come back to me, making them useful for spy and training purpose." The little girl tilted her head at him, "For example, I don't know how to use Fuuton: Daitoppa jutsu and my clone does. When he poof away, everything he knows will come back to me and I know how to use Fuuton: Daitoppa now."

"Oh, wow!" Haruka looked up at him in awe, "Is that why you're so strong?"

"Well, that's one." The teenager chuckled at her, "But the real reason why I'm strong is because I have precious people to protect."

"Really?" The little girl fidgeted, "Um…A-Am I one of them?"

"Of course!" Naruto ruffled her hair up with a wide grin, "I consider you as one of my favorite precious one."

"Mmm!" Haruka squeaked happily under his hand.

"What about me?" Ile suddenly jumped at his side, hugging his right side.

"And me?" Nel hugged his left side.

"Um, yeah, you're both my new friends so I see you as my precious people too." The teenager said, he was puzzled by their action and his confusion grows as the twins giggle together with some whispers while he hear Kaguya's sharp growl.

" _Second, please."_ Yuu held an empty bowl out with her left hand and Obito pour some food into her bowl.

"How long do we have to sit out here?" Ravel wiggled her nose as she dusted some dirt off her skirt, "I prefer eating inside, it's sanitary."

"Oh, about…" The teenager thinks, "Twenty minutes or so. Just until everyone have their filling and ready to go."

"Good." The blonde girl nodded before she notice a small pieces of foods on Haruka's face and she fish a handkerchief out of her skirt's pocket, wiping the little girl's mouth with a dabble. "Eat slow, Haruka, you're making some mess." She said with a motherly tone.

"Uh-huh." Haruka replied after Ravel finished clean her face and she resume eating her soup at slow pace as Naruto chuckled lightly at them. Few minutes went by until he senses something in a distance and it seems like it was coming toward their location with some ill intent.

"I'll be right back." Naruto stood up as several of the group glanced up at him, "Nature's call." They just turn back to their lunch as the teenager walk into the forest away from them and he create a single kage bunshin before the original quickly take off to intercept the incoming hostiles. It only takes him about four minutes to come across the hostiles and there were two of them and they were very strange to him.

They both look like a giant bull but with humanlike limbs and they have a white clay mask with devious wide grin. They have an onyx skin instead of fur and what makes them stand out was a large hole in middle of their chests.

'What kind of summon are they?' The teenager stared at the creatures oddly, it remind him of Nagato's mutated summons except they both have deep hatred and emptiness.

" **Look, bro, it's one of few with delicious spiritual energy!"** The first bull creature laughed giddily.

" **I know, lil bro!"** The second bull laughed wickedly, **"I'm gonna eat him! He's mine!"**

" **No, he's mine!"** The first bull suddenly charged toward the teenager with a roar, **"First one to take him down gotta eat him!"**

" **MINE!"** The second bull lunged forward as he attempt to shove his brother away in the charge and Naruto dodge them by leap over them, landing right behind them. The creatures attempt to run him down again but he dodge them easily before he deliever a powerful kick to the second bull, launching it into its brother with a crash. They weren't awakening that someone have appear on a nearby branch and watch on out of curiously.

Naruto don't see any point in holding back since the summons would vanish back to their realm if they receive a fatal blow and these creatures were out to kill for no reason. He wait until one of the bulls get closer to him before he jump on its back, grabbing its horn and he yank it to right, forcing the creature to ram into the tree. He form an Rasengan as the stunned bull attempt to throw the ninja off its back with wild buck but the shinobi stick to it, thank to the charka control. Naruto quickly smash his infamous spiraling ball down on its head and it explodes as he leaps off with a backflip. 'What the?' Naruto raised his eyebrow as the bull's body fades away piece by piece as if it was falling apart and he don't get any chance to think about it as the second bull charge toward him with a roar, which he just dodge.

" **YOU TOOK MY LIL BRO OUT!"** The bull roared angrily as its horn glow white before the creature shot needles at him and they hit the teenager but he disappear and a log take his place. **"Wha?!"** The creature looked around confusingly before a blow suddenly hit his stomach from below, launching it up in air and several Naruto clones appear around him.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" Each clone kicked the shrieking creature up farther in the sky before the orininal shinobi drop a powerful charka-enchanted heel drop on the creature's face, shattering it in process as it crash down into the ground. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto land on the ground and he look at the body before his head jerk back at the face behind bull's mask as its body fade away like the first bull, it was a face of a human man with shrunken eyes. "What the hell?! What kind of summons are these?!"

"They are hollow." A new voice said chirpily behind him and he spin around to see a very young girl standing in front of him, around six.

She has a short pink hair, lighter than Sakura's hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on both of her cheeks. She wear a black robe, black hakama with white obi, a golden badge on her right upper arm that seem to be bigger for her and she carry a sword. It was a katana with a pink hilt, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard.

'Pink must be her favorite color…' Naruto blinked at the smiling girl, "A what?"

"Hollow." The little girl repeated.

"Hollow, that's an odd name for summons." The teenager muttered before he glances at her with a raised eyebrow, "And how do you know that? Are they your summons or…?"

"Summon?" She tilted her head, "Why do you call them summons? How can you summons an evil spirits?"

"…Wait, what?" He muttered, "Evil..S-S-Spirit?"

"Yup, the hollows are corrupt spirits who gain a supernatural power and they like to devour the souls of both living things and ghosts." The little girl nodded with a smile, "But they are very rare so there aren't a lot of them around."

"S-S-Spirit? G-G-G-Ghost?!" Naruto stuttered with shivers, "A-A-Are you telling me that I just fought two evil ghosts the whole time?!"

"Yup, you're really strong!" She said cheerily, "I never heard of anyone taking them out without zanpakuto or reiatsu. You have a lot of cool powers, Kenny will want to fight you!"

"G-G-G-Ghosts are real?!" He cried out, ignoring everything she just said and it took him a few minutes until he finally calm himself…Few shivers here and there. "Were you after the…Hollow?" The teenager looked down to a little girl, "Isn't too dangerous for you?"

"Yeah, I was until you beat them up." The little girl grinned before she tap her cheek several times, "And was it dangerous? Nah, I'm stronger too! The Bull Brothers are just weak that a lower rank can take them out without any problem."

"Bull brothers?" Naruto scratched his head lightly, "So that was their name? That's…Weird…"

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, "Just call me Naruto. And you are…"

"Kusajishi Yachiru." The little girl smiled, "Nice to meet cha, whisker!"

"Whisker?" He blinked as she pointed at his birthmarks, "Ah, I see. Because of my birthmarks, huh?"

"Ooh, they're birthmarks?" Yachiru took a closer look at his cheeks, "I thought they were tattoo or scars. It's so cute!"

"Thank." Naruto chuckled at her before he look around, "So where's your family or friends?"

"I don't know." She replied cheerily and they stare at each other for a while until she speaks up again. "I have been lost for a while." Once again, she said it too cheerily.

"…Oh…" He scratched his head with a small sweatdrop, "Um…Do you know where you live? Maybe I can help you get back to your home?"

"Seireitei, but I don't know what country it is in." Yachiru smiled beamingly.

"…I-I-Is it on this island?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Nope, I took a boat by accident." She still has this cheerily smile, "I'm pretty bad with direction, hehehe!"

'…WHAT THE HELL?!' He cried mentally before he rub his forehead with a sigh, whoever suppose to watch after this little girl will have a earful from him…Along with some old-fashioned beatdown. "Okay…" He glanced down at her as he tried to figure it out, "…I'm going to get you back home since I'm on a trip around the world but I don't know how long it will take until we find the way back to your home." He doesn't want to leave her all alone out there and it will weight down on his conscience if he did.

"Thank, whisker, that's nice of you!" Yachiru bounced on the balls of her feet with a giggle, "We're gonna have a lot of fun together!"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at her before she suddenly sit on his right shoulder without his notice and he blink at her confusingly, it look like there's more to than meets the eye with her. "Alright, let's go back to the guys." He head back to the caravan with the little girl on his shoulder.

* * *

"So you run into her and found out that she's lost and you decide to offer her to join us on the journey?" Obito rubbed his temple after the teenager showed up and introduced a new girl to the group.

"Yup, it's the right thing to do." Naruto crossed his arms with a nod and the Uchiha kept rubbing his temples with a tired sigh, he might be the unpredictable ninja but at same time, a predictable good guy. Why don't he find it strange?! He's too gullible for his own good!

"Naruto, you need to stop that!" Kaguya glared up at her husband with crossed arms, "Why do you keep come back with some people each time you goes out?!"

"It's not my fault that it happened this way." The teenager muttered with raised hands, "It just happened."

"Thank to Uzumaki's curse." The Uchiha muttered under his breath, recalling how some missions get out of control each time Kushina tag along with Minato and his team. He can't forget one time a D-rank somehow bump up to A-rank mission…To this day, he still wonder how the hell they went from painting a fence to saving a small nation from a possessed tyrannical king. He take a glance at the girls with another sigh before he slowly realize something as his eyes gaze at them…Wait a minute…His eyes dart to Kaguya before it shift to Yuu then Ravel. Then Ile. Then Nel and finally Yachiru…It can't be…His head snapped to Naruto as the said boy raised his eyebrow at his odd reaction, "Naruto…"

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"…Are you a lolicon?" That would explain everything, why he rejected Hinata, one of the most desirable girls in the village, why he is dating Kaguya in secret.

"…" They stared at each other for a while before Naruto scream out loudly, "WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT A LOLICON! KAMI, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?!"

"I'M JUST ASKING!" Obito shouted back with raised hands, "IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU BRING YOUNG GIRLS BACK HERE! IT'S AS IF YOU WERE GETTING A LOLI HAREM OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"What is lolicon?" Haruka tugged Naruto's pant innocently and they look down at her before Naruto squart down to her.

"I don't know, why do you ask uncle O-bi-to." Naruto shot a dirty glare at the paled Uchiha.

"I-I-I-I…" The Uchiha stuttered as the little girl turned her attention to him, "…Oh, look at the time! I better get things ready before we leave!" He dashed away from them and no one notice that the loli goddess has been quiet from the moment when Obito say something that give her a idea while a certain memory enter her mind, it was during the first month that she started to live with Naruto.

* * *

 _Kaguya look up from a book to Naruto as he close the apartment's door behind him with a slam and he plop himself in the couch with a weary grumble. "What's wrong?" She asked, "You look frustrated…"_

" _Ugh, it's nothing…" Naruto rubbed his forehead but she kept staring at him until he let out a deep sigh, "Fine! The shinobi council and people keep asking me about CRA. They think I deserve it after everything and they went on and on about why I need it…I don't know if I can do it so I told them to back off and that I'm not ready!"_

" _What is CRA?" Kaguya simply raised her eyebrow, at loss._

" _Oh, right, you don't know anything about modern time." The teenager glanced at her before he messes his hair up with another sigh, "CRA stand for Clan Restoration Act and it usually apply to any shinobi who is the last of the major clan."_

" _Clan Restoration Act?" The loli goddess blinked once, "What do it do? Why do they ask you about that?"_

" _It allows the last heir of clan to take multiple wives in order to repopulate the clan with more members so the bloodline won't die out." Naruto rolled his eyes, "And they want it to apply to me because I'm technically the last Uzumaki." He lean his head back on the top of the couch with a quiet whisper, "I know I always want a big family but not like that…"_

" _There is no need for you to take many concubines." Kaguya stood up with a jolt, "I am enough for you and I will give you a lot of babies to rise!" She jump on him with a lunge._

" _NO!" Naruto shouted as he caught her at arm length, "AGAIN, I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT MARRIED BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO LIVE TOGETHER WITH ME! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, YOU HORNY USAGI!"_

* * *

'That's it, that's it!' Kaguya's horns jolt around wildly as if they were living things, the answer was there right under her nose the whole time! She rub her hands together manically, she will get him a harem but not just any harem…It will be a harem of loli! She quickly compose herself before Naruto can catch on and ruin her plan, she will keep it a secret and put a lot of work into that but it'll be worth it in the end! First, she will search out for any loli that they might come across and she will make sure they will join them on the travel. She will nudge every girl to fall in love with Naruto, direct or not, and show him the wonderful path of lolicon! Yes, yes, she can see it…

* * *

 _Sea of faceless loli girls surrounds them and Kaguya was sitting on her beloved husband's lap as he pet her head with affection. "Hon, I don't know how to thank you for showing me the wonderful of loli." Naruto whispered into her ear, "But there is few ways I know…You will be the alpha wife and…" His hand slide down her body, "We will show the girls what I will do to them like I do to you…"_

" _Darling!" Kaguya squealed joyily as her lover's hand slide lower toward her…_

* * *

"HEHEHEHEHE~" Kaguya wipe her drools and nosebleed furiously as her head sway around with red face and everyone look at her strangely.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about that?' Naruto felt a chill running down his spine, trying to ignoring the blushing loli goddess as her perverse giggle grows louder.

"Excuse me…" Ravel bended down to Yachiru's level with a curious expression as she ignored Kaguya's loud giggle, "Are you six? I bet your parents must be worried about you."

"Nah, I'm twenty-four." Yachiru giggled with a wide grin.

"…Say what?" The blonde shinobi turned his head to them after he overheard her and the little pink-haired girl just smile at them. They don't know what to say to that, Naruto wonder if she was telling the truth and she was same like the loli goddess. Kayuga's giggle kept continues on for the rest of the day.

* * *

A puzzle box twist around with series of loud click as the unseen figure plays with it in a dark large area and one of the several silhouettes turn to the person with a snarl. "Hey, do it quietly! You're too loud!"

"I should say the same thing back to you." The person twisted the top part of the box with a loud click, "You're distracting me from solving this puzzle."

"I'm not that loud!" The figure roared loudly.

"Be quiet." The third person said calmly and the second figure snaps its mouth loudly with a gulp before the person turn to the first person. "And stop playing. We have important business to attend."

"Yeah, yeah." The first person waved it off, still playing around with the puzzle box.

"Go, how was your trip into the underworld?" The fourth person asked the fifth figure.

"It was pointless." The fifth person grumbled, "The tears were not what we need for that."

"How unfortunate!" The sixth person cried loudly, "It's so sad!"

"Ugh, why is he here?" The second person looked at the sixth person distastefully.

"Because the boss wants ten people." The seventh person replied, "Something about odd number a bad luck or something like that."

"True dat." The eighth person nodded its head.

"…Speaking of which…" The ninth person looked around as if it was looking for someone, "Where's the boss?" There was a pause, "…D-D-Did someone tells her that we have a meeting today?"

"I thought you…" One of the figures turned its' head to the others and they shook their heads. "…Fuck, not again."

"SO SAD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FATASS!" The second person shouted at the wailing figure.

"Idiots." The first turned back to its puzzle box.

"I'll make a call." Seventh figure brings out a crystal ball with a weary sigh as some members start to fighting each other in their own way, what the hell is seventh's boss thinking about bring them in?!

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of MHIWH?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The journey has begun and it looks like the Uzumaki curse has strike again because Naruto can't keep him out of anything when he see someone in need of help! It's good thing that Kakashi plan ahead and give him a unique caravan that can act like a train because he know Naruto's personality pretty well. They have reach the first island beyond the sea but not before Naruto get himself in some serious and one weird situation.**

 **So far, we have met the first bunch of characters and few of them have joined him on the journey for many reasons while one is secretly stalking him! Is Naruto a loli-magnet or what?! (Before you start, they are not romantically involved yet because it takes time to build up a relationship between them and there is different kind of loves from first love at sight to whatever the type of love is.) I wonder how will some of them fall in love with him and vice versa? All I can say is that Kaguya will plan to with some certain characters…Speaking of which…**

 **Obito should have kept his mouth shut because he keeps giving Kaguya wild ideas indirectly! I mean, because of him, Naruto end up adopting a little girl after she lost her only family and now Kaguya have some plot to create a loli-only harem without their knowledge! Dammit, Obito!**

 **Plus, we have seen something going on with a secret group…What does that mean? Are they evil or not? Why does one of them appear to be familiar? Wink, nudge, wink!**

 **Okay, I decide to reveal a info about the harem and it's right below here but I break a lot of lines if anyone don't want to see the spoilers for whoever will show up in the story but at same time, the list might change at anytime so some must be taken out or add to it. I don't add OC and Semi-OC to the list and there are some secret characters in the list.**

* * *

 **M**

 **Y**

 **H**

 **A**

 **R**

 **M**

 **E**

 **M**

 **I**

 **S**

 **Please keep it in mind that the list might change by adding or remove characters. It's not official until a certain character join Naruto on his journey…Plus, I will keep some certain characters a secret. Here is the list and where they come from, some characters might be mixed with two or three versions…xxx mean secret non-oc character. I'm not putting OC and Semi-OC on the list because I want to keep them secret until their debut. (That and there's too much of them, imo)**

 **Kaguya Ootsutsuki, xxx, xxx, xxx (Naruto), Mirai (Senran Kagura), Alma Wade (F.E.A.R), Alice Maresuto (Highschool of the dead), Haruka Sawamura (Yakuza), Ravel Phenex, Koneko Touhou, Ophis, Ile, Nel, Kunou (Highschool DXD), Yachiru Kusajishi, Nel Tu, Ururu Tsumugiya, Hiyori Sarugaki, Karin & Yuzu Kurosaki (Bleach), Wendy Marvell, xxx, Meredy, Mavis Vermillion, Sherria Blendy (Fairy Tail)**

 **Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Yue Ayase, Ku Fei, Fuka & Fumika Narutaki, Satomi Hakase (Negima), Toph (Avatar), Molly Hayes, Klara Prast (Marvel), Nah, Nyx, Sakura, Elise, Kana, Midori, Nino, Ninian, Myrrh, Lute (Fire Emblem), Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter), Elaine, Jenna, Zaneri, xxx (Nanatsu no Taizai), Road Kamelot ( -Man), Maka Albarn (Soul Eater), Shigaraki Koyuzu, Nakai Chitose (Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san)**

 **Gaz (Invader Zim), Lamia (Beelzebub), Beauty (BoBo), Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures), Gwen Tennyson, Lucy Mann (Ben 10), Alessa Gillespie, xxx (Silent Hill), Tatsumaki (One-Punch Man), Hestia (DanMachi/Percy Jackson), Pearl Fey (Ace Attorney), Kairi, Namine, Xion (Kingdom Heart), Ho Rangii (My Love Tiger), Roll, Kalinka Cossack, Jasmine, Sonia Strumm, Iris, Yai Ayanokoji, Mayl Sakurai, Luna Platz, Ciel (Megaman)**

 **Rika Nonaka, Zoe Orimoto, Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, xxx, xxx, xxx (Digimon), Hye-Na (I Don't Want This Kind of Hero), Haruka Toyama (Until Death Do Us Part), Shaunn, Miette, Bonnie, Phoebe, Roxie, xxx, xxx (Pokemon), Kobushi Shirayukinomiya (Kongo Bancho), Kurona (Neko Musume Michikusa Nikki), Nanako Dojima, Maiko Oohashi (Persona). Mitsuki (Onidere), Yuu/Eucliwood Hellscythe, Haruna, Mael Strom/Yuki Yoshida (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka), Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)**

 **Hitomi, Anzu, Hina (Hinamatsuri), Nana Astar Deviluke, Mikan Yuuki (To-Love-Ru), Eve/Golden Darkness (To-Love-Ru/Black Cat), Kyoko Fudatsuki (Fudatsuki no Kyoko-chan), Momoko Kuzuryuu, Iroha Miyamoto (Sumomomo Momomo), Elucia De Lute Ima (The World God Only Knows), Imp, Tamamo, Lilith, Lilim,** _ **El, Gobin Girl, Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl, Dragon Pup**_ _ **(Monster Girls Quest), Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls/Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z)**_

 _ **Illyasviel Von Einzbern**_ **(** _ **Fate/Stay Night),**_ **Mebuki Kozue, Moegi, Kiiro, Hiiro, Cerulea (Yomeiro Choice), Kirino Kousaka, Ayase Aragaki, Kanako Kurusu (Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai), Kobato Hasegawa, Maria Takayama (Boku wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai), Nozomi Kanayama (Girls Saurus), Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King), Darumiru (Suashi no Meteorite), Louise de La Valliere, Tabitha (Zero no Tsukaima)**

 **Amon Patricia, Nonko, Mutsu (Floor Ni Maou Ga Imasu), Astarotte 'Lotte' Ygvar, Asuha Tohara, Ingrid Sorveig Solgrims (Lotte no Omocha), Ai Emma (Hell Girl), Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil), Sachiko Shinozaki (Corpse Party), Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph), Yukari Sendo, Kokoa Shuzen, xxx (Rosario + Vampire), Suu, Papi (Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou), Jewelry Bonney, xxx, xxx (One Piece), Etna, Flonne (Disgaea), Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji (Cardcaptor Sakura), Cream the rabbit (Sonic), About 30 or more xxx**

 **W**

 **H**

 **A**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **R**

 **E**

 **M**

 **?**

 **!**

* * *

 **To remind you all, if you know any loli-type characters. You can recommend it to me with their name, where they come from and their debut so I can find them easily. NO SYOC!**

 **Will Naruto find out about Kaguya's secret plan? Will Kaguya convert him to the lolicon side before it's too late? Where will they travel to? Will the loli stop popping out of nowhere? (I think not!) Is Naruto really a loli-magnet because of Kaguya? Who are the group at the end and what are they up to? What will happen in the next chapter? Let's find out next time!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the boiler.**


	3. AN, Preview, News

**Sorry, it's not an update but more like announcement with several news, some good and bad. I don't want everyone to sit around and wait and wait for anything without knowing anything. I'm going to give you the news first then do some little Q &A from the reviews/pm and give you a little preview of the story plus some crazed idea I'm planning to create. Plus, plus an little update on my plan of youtube channel.**

 **Bad new...I want to let you all know that all of the stories will be delay more longer. Why? Because my laptop got a problem with hard drive/recovery and the fixer say that it's possible that everything have been wiped out so it's gonna take a while to replace the hardware. I'm currently writing it in wordpad and it's not good, not good...**

 **Good news...It's good thing that I was on hiatus and haven't start write anything yet so there's no big loss since I have most info in my notebook. Only loss from that is just a bunch of chapters, some new with a bit things and mostly old. Aren't you all glad I decide to go on hiatus before that happened?**

 **Now time for the answers to some reviews...Remember I won't answer everything to avoid the spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **First I will answer two most common questions I kept got from review and PM, mostly pm...**

 **1) "Are you lolicon/pedo because you're writing this story?" The answer is big fat hell no! It's like asking Ken Akamatsu or any mangaka/anything relate to media if they are one because of what they put in their work. This story is pure fictitious and based off part of Medieval era about the age of adults, due to the short lifespan. I decide to write this story because I read several stories where Naruto (who is at thirteen) end up with older women harem and many people have no problem with it so I decide to do something different to make an unique story. If some of you read my profile, you can see that I said I do not encourage anyone to do something in real world due to the content in my stories.**

 **Again, if you don't like this story then just stop reading and leave.**

 **2) Lemon? I am not sure about that for many reasons...I create this story as a comedy and the thought of that have never occure to me at all so I'm not very sure.**

 **Jonathan: I'm not sure what you said because I don't know Spanish at all and only I get a gust is Hinata from that, not sure what you are saying but I think you want me to put her in. She'll not be in it, sorry.**

 **Considerations: It's cool if you don't want to read it, no one is forcing you and it's your decision. I can understand that. The deaged/lolify characters won't go through any transforms, meaning they will appear young right away.**

 **Kiva: Yes, they all are.**

 **Ryda: The warning was in top AN in the first chapter. No room for the summary.**

 **About Naruto's world: The size of the world is like Superearth and there will be a lot of aspects that come from our world like different culture, history, wildlife, and powers. Just to give you a idea to know what's it like.**

 **Now here's the out-of-order preview...It's possible that the preview won't make it to the story or it will take a long time for it to show up.**

* * *

"What the fuck is this thing?!" Naruto pointed at a little yellow mouse-like creature with widened eyes.

"That's Pikachu, a electric-type pokemon." A young pink-haired girl answered.

"A what-mon?!" The blonde teenage turned his head to her, still pointing at the creature who won't stop saying pikachu over and over.

* * *

"Very well, then we shall allow that." A royal blonde man nodded with another royal man with long brown hair.

"Thank you, big brother!" A bubbly blonde girl squealed excitingly while another young girl blushed madly.

"W-Wait, can't I get any say in that?!" Naruto cried out and in the background, Obito turn to Yuu with blank expression.

"I told him so but he never listen." Obito deadpanned.

* * *

"So..." Naruto stared at a bizarre girl he ever met in his whole life, "...You're an alien, eh?"

"Yup."

"And because I rescue you, we're officially married?"

"Yup."

Naruto's eyebrow twitch, "...Why me..."

* * *

"T-T-This man..." A little girl's hands twitched crazily, "...I-I-I will bear his children and take my revenge on him!"

"Say what?" Goro blink at her with a raised eyebrow before he laugh out loud, "Look like the War Hero get another fan!"

* * *

"You fucking lolicon, stop denying who you are." Obito stared at Naruto blankly after he looked up from eight new girls.

"FUCK YOU, I'M NOT A..." Naruto threw his hands up, "OH SCREW IT ALL!" He stomped away from one-eyed Uchiha.

* * *

"Naruto, let's make babies now!" Kaguya suddenly jumped on Naruto, only to miss as Naruto duck under her with a cry.

"NO!" Naruto pointed at another white-haired girl, "Just because she claim to be our daughter from the future does not mean..."

"Daddy, let's do it!" The girl grabbed his pant with a lewd drool.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto cried out loudly.

"HOLD HIM SO I CAN CREATE YOU!" Kaguya leap at him.

"OH KAMI!" The blonde cried out.

* * *

 **And Preview end here!**

 **Now I'm gonna reveal a couple of stories that I plan to create...It's gonna be a couple of AU from this story but they won't come in for a long time and there are no spoliers since they are going to be different from this story...**

 **1) MHIWH?!: Granny Harem! Yes, it's going to be another crossover where Naruto end up with grannies for harem and guess what? Naruto turn out to be into them! We're gonna see a bunch of grannies from Koharu (?) to Aunt May!**

 **2) MHIWH?!: They're all Shotacon! It's gonna be another crossover where Naruto look like ten or younger and he end up with many women from teen to adult!**

 **And few more series of MHIWH?!**

 **When will they come out? I think maybe after a certain numbers of chapters. We'll see...**

 **Now...Here's a little update on my plan of Youtube...I recently found an awesome program and I learn a lot of things from that, which give me a lot of ideas...What kind of video I will make? Cartoons/animations! Some will be based off from some scenes in my stories. Yes, I'm going for it but that will take a while since it really take a lot of work for one person to do!**

 **That's all I can say for now...Hope my laptop get fixed faster and ready to go...I seriously hope I don't lost the writing program.**


End file.
